The Man of Honor and The Best Maid
by LadyAnnaLee
Summary: They were childhood friends. He promised her that he be her Maid of Honor. She promised him that she be his Best Man. They planned on raising their kids together. Yuu said she was coming and Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way.
1. 01: Meeting Yuu

As had what had recently become his usual routine Ichigo Kurosaki was spending his afternoon getting rid of the hollows that had decided that Karakura Town was a good place to go hunting. He had always had the ability to see ghosts but now he had the power to destroy the monsters that haunted the earth.

"Behind you, idiot" Ichigo scowled at the black haired girl as he turned to destroy the hollow behind him.

"Yeah I know. Are we done yet midget?"

Rukia Kuchiki chose that moment to kick the orange haired boy in the head. "Don't call me midget and yeah we're done."

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned with surprise in his voice and body language, "Yuu, you can see me?"

The girl tossed him a glare. "Of course I can. You're standing right in front of me."

Ichigo's surprise was fair. As per Rukia's instruction he hadn't told anyone that he was working as a Substitute Soul Reaper. He didn't tell his family and he didn't tell his childhood friend Yuu Katsu. In addition as far as he knew Yuu couldn't see ghosts.

"Monster behind you" Yuu's voice penetrated his thoughts. He turned to face the hollow. When he was done he turned back to Yuu.

"So you must be wondering what's going on."

"You think Ichigo. Though that does explain a bit about Kuchiki's odd arrival. I couldn't figure out why everybody but me seemed to know who she was. But you can get back to killing monsters. You can explain it to me tonight at our study session. Which in case you've forgotten is in a hour and half at your place." At Ichigo's stunned face Yuu said "Shall we make it two hours?"

Ichigo nodded in the affirmative and the two of them exchanged "Goodbyes" and "See you laters"

Ichigo turned to see Rukia's angry face "Who was that?"

**Scene Change**

Yuu Katsu and Ichigo Kurosaki had been friends for as long as they could remember. Her father had been one of his father's main sponsors when Isshin Kurosaki had started his clinic like hospital. That only led to a friendship between the two men. So much so that when Masaki Kurosaki past away Dai Katsu moved his family so that way they were within half a mile of the Kurosaki Clinic. In fact Yuu and Ichigo first met at his mother's funeral.

**Queue Flashback**

"Hello"

"Go away"

"Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted some candy."

"Candy?"

"Yeah. I've got Orange M&M's and Strawberry Starbursts"

That earned her a small laugh

Yuu smiled "Okay I've also got the rest of the colors and flavors but, I've never seen a boy with hair like yours. I've never meet anyone with hair like yours. I think it's cool. And strawberries are my favorite. But that's not what your name means right? Your name means first protector right?" She waited for an answer.

"You're right. That's what it means. Can I have an Orange Starburst?"

Yuu nodded and dug around in her pocket for the sweet. "I'm sorry about your mom." She handed over the Starburst. "You must have heard that a lot today. But I really mean it. I can't imagine life without my mom. Would you like another?"

They spent the rest of the day sharing her candy. When her mom came to collet her she turned to tell Ichigo goodbye.

"Just remember you may have to look after your sisters but that doesn't mean you can't be sad. If you need to talk or just be with someone remember I'm your friend and that's what friends are for. See you later Ichigo."

Two months later Dai Katsu was hit by a car. Many people would say that two tragedies hit two families. But that wasn't true. By that time two tragedies had hit one family. The second funeral was quiet and somber and Ichigo came to stand by Yuu.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Neither of them were your fault."

"Um I've got Starburst."

At these words Yuu started crying. Ichigo wrapped his small arms around the black haired girl. When his father and her mother came to collect them they found them asleep on the ground their arms entangled. The two parents shared a look. With a simple ease Isshin picked up both children up. Haru Katsu collected the Kurosaki twins.

That night the Kurosakis and the Katsus spent the night at the Kurosaki residence. Isshin was asleep on the couch after insisting that Haru take his bed. Karin and Yuzu were asleep in their beds. Ichigo had woken up on the way home and after seeing his father's actions had his dad put Yuu (who was still asleep) on his bed. He then he crashed on his bedroom floor.

**End Flashback**

Haru Katsu and Isshin Kurosaki never got married but, they did band together to raise all four children. After a period of time she became Aunt Haru to the Kurosaki children. In response Yuu started call him Uncle Isshin.

As for Ichigo and Yuu, the two became inseparable. They told each other everything. And while Ichigo's interest in martial arts grew Yuu chose track and cross country. But whenever Ichigo got in trouble with street thugs because of his hair she was right beside him. The black haired blue eyed beauty surprised the thugs. She wasn't the fighter he was but she could hold her own. Ichigo would start and end things with a punch. Yuu would duck and weave until she could kick or them in the places where even a little force would do some awesome damage.

Yuu truly was a beauty with straight black hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were bright vibrant blue. As early as her first year of middle school boys were lusting after her. They didn't dare confess their love because Ichigo Kurosaki was her boyfriend. Well at least that was what people thought though they didn't much act like a couple.

Finally in their last year of middle school Tatsuki Arisawa asked Yuu, "So is Ichigo your boyfriend?"

Yuu laugh "No although we did promise to be at each other's wedding. He's going to be my Maid of Honor and I'm going to be his Best Man."

**Scene Change**

Ichigo and Rukia had finally returned to his room. As Rukia ranted about how they needed to erase Yuu's memory as soon as she got here Ichigo thought to himself

"Yuu is my best friend. Dad jokes about how we are twins. We promised to be each other's Maid of Honor/Best Man. I want her with me in this whole Soul Reaper business"

_ Authors Note: Yea! for . Please review. Any constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please. Unless I start turning Yuu in to Mary Sue. If so flame away and let me know So Yuu is Ichigo's childhood friend and I'm just going to write till the time skip. If I get a bunch of reviews that ask me to write the stuff after the time skip I will. Or if I feel like it. There will be romance I already know who Yuu is going to end up with but I don't know about Ichigo. I might hold a vote but not Orihime or Rukia. I ship UryuxOrihime and RenjixRukia. I might make my Ichigo gay. Btw I do not own Bleach. I did think up Yuu and her powers._


	2. 02: Telling the Secret

Yuu Katsu was in a rush. Of course she was always in a rush but never in a hurry. It came from being a track girl. She could never do anything slowly. As a result her room was a mess, her locker was a mess, and even her book bag was a mess. Not that it bothered or hindered her in anyway. She had an almost perfect recall. She could remember anything she saw, heard or said. But back to the point: Yuu Katsu was in a rush.

She still had to change out of her school uniform, pack to go to her study session, go to the store for snacks and get to Ichigo's. They had the sessions every day but Sunday and Wednesday. Wednesday was the day the track team met and Ichigo refused to study on Sunday. Of course lately Ichigo had either been late to the study sessions or forgot them completely.

It had worried Yuu. He wouldn't tell her why. What could be so bad that he couldn't tell her? He told her everything and anything. He told her that he was attracted to boys. He was so nervous when he did too. He never said it out loud but he was so scared that Yuu would reject him. That's when she extracted what he called the "Wedding Promise" Yuu finally came to the conclusion that Ichigo was trying to protect her. She would give a week to come clean then she would demand that he tell her what was going on.

That was two days ago. This afternoon she saw him and Rukia Kuchiki fighting some kind of monster. Yep he was trying to protect her. Yuu had a feeling that they wouldn't be working on math tonight but that she would finally get an explanation. On that note she had to get ready to go.

Yuu shucked of her uniform tossing it in the direction of her closet. Then in her underwear, bra and, socks she darted in to the bathroom. In a quick three minutes she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She dried her face off as she skipped back to back to her room. Slipping into the chair in front of her vanity she rummaged for her hair brush with one hand. With the other she pulled her hair band from her ponytail setting her hair free. She ran the brush though her hair in quick, long strokes and tied her hair back up. She didn't bother with makeup. She stood with an almost inhuman grace. She swept a purple, long sleeved t-shirt from the clean laundry pile. It went on in a fluid move. A black ball cap was placed on her head and she threaded her pony tail though the back. Her book bag was quickly found from where she tossed it on her bed. She stumbled in to the hall while she tugged on a black pair of jeans. As she shoved her feet in to her black tennis shoes she called to her mom in the living room.

"Going out. Love you. Later"

"Tell Isshin and the girls I said hello" followed her out the door

"I will" and the door slammed shut

Yuu headed to the store intent on purchasing soda and chips for Ichigo and juice and cookies for herself.

**Scene Change**

Ichigo was nervous, not that he admit it. Rukia was determined to erase Yuu's memories. Ichigo didn't plan on letting that happen. So half an hour before he positioned himself at the top of the stairs. Rukia had hid in the closet so she could jump out and surprise Yuu. He couldn't let his charade continue at least not with Yuu. He told her he was gay. He hadn't told anyone else. In addition Yuu hadn't walked away when he spilled his guts. In fact she clung even tighter to their crazy bond that didn't make sense to anyone, even them. He was positive that when he told her that he was filling in as a Substitute Soul Reaper destroying vengeful spirits and releasing the others she would ask how she could help.

From where he was sitting he could see where she would come in. That happened a few seconds. Yuu didn't even knock; she just walked in like she always did. With a shout Ichigo's dad launched himself at her. She couldn't kick him in the face like Ichigo could but she could and did neatly step out of the way. Isshin fell to the floor face first.

"Hello Yuu" was what Yuzu said, "How are you?"

"Good. Mom says hello"

"It's nice out. Let's go to the park." Ichigo rushed out.

Ichigo and Yuu had developed a kind of language over the years. It was mostly gestures and the tones of their voices. They could have entire conversations that most people interpreted as small talk, gossip or, nonsense. More likely the two were developing a battle plan or discussing the upcoming math test. So Yuu was not surprised by the request.

"Sure. I think better hanging upside down any ways."

Yuu wasn't even in the house 2 minutes and she was already headed back out. If it had been any other girl Isshin would have been worried that Ichigo was headed out to get some action. He wasn't worried but he did flail over to his life size picture of Masaki.

"Masaki today our boy becomes a man. What should I do?"

He didn't hear Ichigo snap at him at Yuu telling to relax. He looked up to see that his son and "niece" were gone. Now he was worried. He knew that they told each out everything but, surely Ichigo wouldn't tell Yuu that? Would he?

**Scene Change**

"So let me get this straight. Rukia Kuchiki is a Soul Reaper."

"Right"

"She tried to give your half her powers when your family was in trouble."

"Right"

"But instead she gave you all of them"

"Right"

"Now you go around sending souls called Pluses to a place called the Soul Society."

"Right"

"And you cleanse Hollows, which were Pluses but went crazy with loneliness and are trying to fill the hole in their souls by eating other souls."

"Right"

"Then when Rukia gets her powers back she'll go back to being a Soul Reaper and you won't have too"

"Right"

"Rukia changed everybody's memories so they would accept her."

"Right"

"And you have no idea why it didn't work on me."

"Right"

"Or why even though I've never been able to see ghosts all of the sudden I can"

"Right"

"Okay. That's a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Rukia said I couldn't tell anyone and I wanted to keep you safe.

"Idiot," Yuu slapped Ichigo upside the back of his head. "I love you. You're my best friend. I worried myself sick 'cause I was worried you were doing drugs or something."

Ichigo had seen the slap coming but didn't do anything to stop it. He watched the tension as it left Yuu's body as he explained things to her. He got that she was worried.

"I'm on your side Ichigo and I've can take care of myself."

"I know"

"I'm not done yet. I have always had your back. Alright I might not be able to fight Hollows but you can't expect me to not do anything."

"I know."

**Scene Change**

Rukia muttered under her breathe. How dare that orange topped idiot slip out! She ran about looking for the Substitute Soul Reaper. When she found them she was physically stopped.

Ichigo and that girl were sitting on a park bench. They had angled themselves so that their knees almost touched. Her hand laid on the bench in between their two bodies. His hand laid on top of hers. Their foreheads touched causing their bangs to mingle. They looked like they could be a couple. But that couldn't be right; when Rukia had asked Ichigo said he didn't have a girlfriend.

All of sudden the girl's head snapped around to meet Rukia's eyes. Rukia found herself trapped in those eyes that so perfectly matched the noon sky on a clear day. She was surprised that when the girl turned back to speak to Ichigo she was relived to be free of that gaze that wasn't evil or full of malice just extreme.

The two got up and started coming towards Rukia. The girl was half a step ahead of Ichigo but their hands fell and moved so that way their fingertips just brushed. They reached her and Rukia waited for Ichigo the say "Rukia this is ..." but he didn't.

"Yuu, this is Rukia.

The girl stretched out her hand to shake Rukia's "Hello Rukia, I've heard so much about you. I'm Yuu Katsu"

Rukia didn't take the offered hand. Instead she reached in to her pocket to pull out her memory modifier. Just as she was about to activate the device Ichigo's hand clamped down on her wrist.

"Yuu is my oldest friend. We are not erasing her memory and if you mention it again I quit." Ichigo's voice was not cruel but it was cold.

Rukia felt shivers run up and down her back as she looked in to his eyes. Fortunately she could tear herself away from this gaze. She glanced at the two humans' hands, their fingertips just barely touching. She looked at this girl from toe to head. But when she got to the eyes she was trapped again.

"Right," Rukia finally took the offered handshake. "Pleasure to meet you, Yuu. I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Well I'll see you at home Rukia."

"Why don't you walk her home? I have to head home anyways or I'll miss the track curfew."

"Alright," Ichigo leaned down and brushed his lips against Yuu's cheek "See you tomorrow"

"Right. Later" Yuu returned the gesture and ran off.

As she ran off Rukia realized something. "That girl is dangerous" slipped out

Ichigo responded "She's like a sister to me. We take care of each other. If you think she's dangerous and decide to do something to, be careful. Because you'll go after her and find the both of us."

Rukia revised her thought; Yuu Katsu may have been dangerous but that was only because Ichigo would do anything for her and she knew it.

_Author's note: Thank you mr. 96 for adding my story to your story alerts but, you didn't review. I have no idea why you liked my story. Do you have a person you like Ichigo to end up with? If so, let me know. As always any and all reviews are welcome. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'll update whenever I've written a chapter. I'll try to make that a least once a week. So long for now. Btw, I do not own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her awesome powers._


	3. 03: Hello Kon

It was two days after Ichigo had told Yuu about him being a Soul Reaper. Yuu had to be honest, at least with herself, she was glad Ichigo hadn't told her sooner. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing the Gate of Hell. She knew should couldn't handle almost losing a classmate. As it was Yuu was sure that there were challenges coming up that would test both her courage and her loyalty to Ichigo. She planned on passing them.

But it didn't help that there was literally nothing she could do to help. As she told Ichigo she couldn't fight Hollows. Even though her ability to see ghosts had increased at an almost frightening pace, she lacked the necessary skill set. Most of the time all she did was claim that Ichigo was with her when he was really fighting Hollows.

In fact that was what Yuu was doing right now. It was the middle of the afternoon on a school day. Which meant school was out and Yuu was in the park. She was sitting on a bench bent over a sketch pad. Ichigo teased her all the time that the only time she stayed still was when she was drawing.

"That's very good."

Yuu's head whipped around to see a boy from her high school. "Oh, I didn't see you there, sorry. Thank you"

"Don't apologize. It's clear that you were focusing on your sketch. I apologize for interrupting you. It is very good, but, um, what is it?"

Yuu glanced back down at the page. Her medium was colored pencils. She had dozens of them in all colors of the rainbow in a special case. Her style was blocks of color in semi-discernible patterns.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I should say I don't know yet. I just start by using a color I like. Then I add more until I see a picture. Then I finish it up."

"Ah. That makes sense."

"This may sound crazy but sometimes it seems like the colors are speaking to me."

"Well it does sound a little odd but who am I to argue with an artist on how they get their inspiration?"

"I'm sorry. I know we are from the same school but I don't think we've meet before. I'm Yuu, Yuu Katsu."

"I'm Uryû Ishida, and I do believe you are correct; we haven't met before. I'm part of the handicrafts club."

"Nice to meet you, Uryû. I'm on the track team"

"Well Miss Katsu, it was a pleasure to meet you but I must be going."

Just then Yuu's cell phone rang. "Well that's my cue. I have to go. See you later Uryû. And call me Yuu."

Yuu gathered up her things shoving them into her book bag. Uryû was left to stare as she darted off using what could only be described as a cross between a skip and a dash. Uryû felt a bit dazed as the Yuu shaped blur disappeared. He closed his eyes and gave his head a shake to clear it. She was a strange girl but that didn't matter now. He had Hollows to destroy

**Scene Change**

Rukia groaned as she heard the alarm. Why did Ichigo have to set it so early? Then she heard a slam as he turned the alarm off. Rukia sat up. It was actually a good thing she was up this early. She had to go to Urahara's for some things. Ichigo slipped out of the room. Rukia took the chance to leave the closet and change into her school uniform. Ichigo came back a few moments later dressed for the day.

"I'll see you at school Rukia. I'm headed over to Yuu's for breakfast."

"That's okay. I have things to do before school anyways:"

Ichigo slung his messenger bag over his head and with a nod to Rukia headed out the door. Rukia scowled at the retreating figure and headed out the window.

**Scene Change**

Yuu heard the door unlocked and felt a smile spread across her face. She was sitting in front of her vanity. But as she heard the door open and close she pushed herself out her bedroom door and into the hall.

"Ichigo, Good morning."

"Good morning Aunt Haru. How are you?"

"I'm feel like today will be and excellent day."

Yuu threw herself at Ichigo just as he finished taking off his shoes. "Ichigo! I missed you!"

Ichigo was not fazed by Yuu's rather exuberant welcome. He had missed them. While he was not telling her about being a Soul Reaper she wasn't exactly happy with him. The welcome was a sign that she had forgiven him for keeping a secret.

He scowled as he did normally did. "How could you miss me? You saw me just last night"

"Doesn't matter, I still missed you."

Haru Katsu smiled at the scene. It wasn't the first time she had seen it but she hoped it wouldn't be the last. Just then here phone rang. She listened to the voice on the other end as Yuu herded her to the kitchen table. Breakfast passed as Haru focused on the phone call. She paused for a moment when Yuu came to kiss her goodbye.

"I'm going on a business trip. Stay with the Kurosakis' till I get back."

"Yes Mom. We have to go to school now." Yuu placed a kiss on her mother's offered check "Love you."

"Make sure she calls me every night Ichigo."

"Yes Ma'am"

Yuu zipped out the door and Ichigo followed at a more languid pace. Haru returned to her phone call. After about a minute and a half she crossed to the living room window and looked down at the street. Yuu was dashing down the road and Ichigo was following about a yard behind. Every once a while Yuu danced back to Ichigo. Yuu's face was ecstatic and Ichigo's was peaceful. Haru left the window with a small laugh. Oh what a crazy family they were.

**Scene Change**

At school very few people noticed Yuu. When they did it was only because Ichigo called attention to her. Yuu didn't try to hide from anyone but to put it simply Ichigo was better at interacting with people. Even though all he did was scowl at people. He was like a magnet. He pulled people towards him. However if you got far enough away you were safe from Ichigo's pull. A relationship with Yuu was more like a thousand piece puzzle. It took forever to find out how to connect with her but once you did you were stuck.

So it was this morning. The group including. Keigo Asano, Tatsuki Arisawa, Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue, Mizuiro Kojima, Ichigo Kurosaki and Yuu Katsu were gathered around Yuu's desk. Yuu was looking over the English assignment due that day. Ichigo and the others were talking about upcoming movies. Occasionally Ichigo would ask Yuu what she thought. The others would turn to look at her. She would speak and when she was done all attention would turn back to Ichigo. It was hardly a surprise that Rukia didn't notice Yuu when she walked in.

"Ichigo can I talk to you, in private, a moment," she requested.

"What's this about?"

Rukia responded by punching Ichigo in the stomach. "Look you're injured. Here let me help you to the nurse."

Rukia then proceeded to drag Ichigo out of the classroom by his head. Yuu slipped out of her desk and followed them.

"Well that was weird," Mizuiro commented. "Yuu what do you think of that new Rom-Com coming out?" Mizuiro turned to talk to Yuu. "Now where did Yuu go? I didn't even see her leave."

**Scene Change**

Ichigo managed to break free from Rukia by the time they reached the courtyard. "You want to tell me what this about."

Rukia tossed him something that looked like a PEZ dispenser. "This is soul candy. The Gikongan forcibly pushes your soul out of your body and animates it while you perform Soul Reaper duties."

"Why is it a duck?"

This earned him another punch. "I tried to get you the adorable rabbit Chappy. Now you won't be lying around like a dead pig."

"No way! I'm not having something else use my body. Who knows what kind of trouble it could get up to?"

"I think it's a good idea." Yuu cut in eliminating Ichigo's rant before it could begin.

Rukia quickly hid her look of surprise. She hadn't seen or felt Yuu come up.

"What do you mean a good idea?"

"This way people won't wonder about you running of all the time. As for an trouble he might cause I'm sure I can either handle or stop before it begins."

"I guess but I still think it's a bad idea."

Ichigo was cut off by Rukia this time. "Hollow alert. We have to go Ichigo."

"Try it just this once. If it doesn't work you don't have to do it again."

"Fine," Ichigo at the little pill by pushing down on the duck's head. As he popped out of his body he turned to see his body moving. "Just go to class for me and don't cause any trouble."

"Yes Master"

Ichigo and Rukia hurried off to confront the Hollow as Yuu watched them go. "Alright Kon we better get to class."

The soul inside Ichigo turned to look at her. "Who" he questioned

"Kon, short for Gikongan." Yuu pushed herself off the railing she was sitting on. "That's you but you still need to respond to Ichigo or else people will suspect you aren't him."

The newly dubbed Kon followed Yuu back in to the classroom.

**Scene Change**

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo was headed back to school when he heard Yuu calling for him. He ran to catch her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kon. He tried to grope Orihime so I hit him upside the head. Then he jumped out the classroom window. He has amazing leg strength. But that's not important. The point is I can't find him."

"Who's Kon?"

"The Gikongan. That's what I named him."

"So let me get this straight. It's running around Karakura Town in my body?"

"Yes HE is" Yuu placed all the stress she could on the he.

"Alright so let's go find HIM" Ichigo stressed the him. Yuu was probably right. If it tried to molest Orihime the Gikongan was most likely male.

"It's a mod soul." Rukia stated before the two could run off.

"What's a mod soul?" The way the responded at the same time almost freaked Rukia out.

"In the Soul Society there was a project called Operation Spearhead. The thought was that by modifying souls you could give corpses extra abilities to fight hollows abilities like super smarts or incredible arm strength. But people though that using corpses like that was disrespectful. So the project was scraped and the order went out to destroy all mod souls. He must have slipped through the cracks. Anyways we have to find him and destroy him."

Yuu and Ichigo stared at Rukia with expressions of disbelief on their faces. They glanced at each other. After a brief at silent conversation consisting of gestures Ichigo was the on elected to voice their twin thoughts.

"So the Soul Society made him and then ordered his destruction?" at Rukia nod he continued. "No we won't be a part of this. We are going to get my body back and that's that. Everybody has a right to live; even artificially created souls."

Rukia ground her teeth together. Just as she was about to respond that they couldn't disregarded the Soul Society's order, her cell phone beeped. She pulled it out to look for at. "Damnit, we don't have time for this. Hollow this way."

Rukia dashed off and the Substitute Soul Reaper and his best friend followed her.

**Scene Change**

By the time the trio got there Kon was already fighting the Hollow in an attempt to protect three human boys. Ichigo quickly stepped in to help. Soon the Hollow disintegrated in to Reiatsu. Yuu watched as the boys began to yell at each other a small smile playing at her lips. Just then a cane pushed Kon out of Ichigo's body. Yuu turned to look at the wielder of the cane.

The man was blonde and dressed in a green haori with white diamonds along the edge. He also sported a green and white striped hat and clogs. Yuu thought that something was off about him and frowned

"Mr. Urahara what are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

The man began to toss Kon's pill up and down. I just came to recover the damaged merchandise so I could dispose of it. Don't worry you'll receive a full refund."

Rukia nodded and turned to Ichigo. "Time to go."

Yuu felt her frown turn into a thin line of determination. Ichigo saw it as well and made a big fuss out of getting back into his body to stall for time. In a flash Yuu grabbed Kon as he was about to fall in the man's hand.

"Mr. Urahara, was it? I'm afraid we won't be returning this item. Thank you for your concern but we are fully satisfied with it."

Rukia began to protest but was stopped by a glare from Yuu. Her eyes weren't noon colored now. They were ice; cold, hard, unrelenting. Ichigo, now in his body, walked over to Yuu. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he initiated eye contact. The fire in his eyes melted the ice in hers as they had a silent and quick conversation.

"I agree with Yuu. Mister Urahara. We'll keep Kon."

With that the two walked to the ladder and climbed off the roof.

**Scene Change**

Kon thought to himself as he watched the first rays of dawn peek over the horizon. Yesterday Ichigo found a stuffed lion for him to inhabit. Then with a warning to stay quiet at school he was stuffed in to Yuu's bag. After school was out they stopped by the Katsu apartment so Yuu could pick up things she needed for her stay at the Kurosaki residence. Isshin quickly put up a bed for her in Ichigo's room. Rukia was not happy with that. Then the two humans began to study for an upcoming math test.

Kon decided that this was an okay life. Not a great life, he wasn't surrounded by big breasted beautiful women and Ichigo kept hitting him. But it was an okay life. Yuu laughed at his jokes and all of them, even Rukia, treated him like a person.

"Yes I could live here"

_Authors note: This one was long. Sorry about being late. Thanks to xikangelnegro for making this story one of your favorites and following it. Why did you like it? Please Review. Thanks to yukeks for following Yuu and Ichigo. Why did you like it? Please review. Endless thanks to mr. 96 for reviewing. I love it. But Yuu will have powers. I did pick one of your choices for Ichigo. Which one? Well you'll have to wait and seeI put in a couple of small teases as to what Yuu's power will be. Did any you readers catch them? If so review with what you found. Love you lots. LadyAnnaLee. Btw: I don't own Bleach. I did think up Yuu and her awesome powers._


	4. 04: Cleaning

Yuu Katsu looked out the window. There were 15 minutes left in school and Yuu was bored stiffed. She wanted to be out to run and skip. Without her knowing it her foot began to tap in a jerky uncoordinated manner. The teacher saw this as he directed class.

"Miss Katsu, what is the answer to question five?"

"Um," Yuu look down at the page to read the question as quickly as possible, "Chlorophyll?"

"Correct Miss Katsu. Quite a lucky guess. You might want to pay attention in the future."

"Yes sir"

Just then the bell rang.

"All right class dismissed Pages 124 and 125 even numbers only due tomorrow."

Most of the class groaned. The teacher noted that Yuu did not. In fact Yuu had already packed her bag. Just as she was headed out the door one of her fellow classmates stopped her. Yuu let a small moan crossed with a whimper. Ichigo Kurosaki stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. The teacher couldn't hear what he said as he whispered into her ear but Yuu nodded and let out a weary sigh. Yuu headed back to her desk. Soon she was busy helping to clean the classroom. The teacher shook his head and headed to the teachers' workroom.

Yuu wanted nothing more than to go on a long, fast run. She had been feeling restlessness and uselessness for a while. Today the feelings had reached a climax. But instead she was stuck inside cleaning. Yuu ground her teeth together. However luck was on her side today.

"We can handle the rest Yuu."

"Thank You!" Yuu rushed over to her desk to grab her book bag. A moment later she slid open the classroom door.

Ichigo was waiting for her.

"Let's get out of here" fell out of her mouth.

"We still have to tell the teachers we will be out for the next week."

"Let's hurry then"

"Are you alright? You've been acting restless."

"I'm fine, I just need to go on a run; a nice long run."

"Yuu don't lie to me."

"Useless okay, I've been feeling useless. You go around risking your life and I'm watching helplessly from the sidelines."

"Yuu" Ichigo trailed off

"Look I get it. There's nothing I can do. Look we made it to the teachers' workroom. Let's just tell our homeroom teacher we'll be out for a while and go home. I really do need that run."

Ichigo knocked on the door. Luck really was on Yuu's side. Their homeroom teacher answered the door. Ichigo had a brief conversation with her and handed her the note his father wrote for him. Yuu began digging in her bag for the similar note her mother wrote. After a brief time she found it. She handed the creased page to her teacher. The teacher nodded and informed them that they could make up the work when they got back. Then she retreated back into the workroom.

Yuu was dying to get out by that time. Ichigo had to grip her wrist to keep her from running in the school. It didn't take long for them to reach the Kurosaki residence. Yuu changed in to the spare workout clothes she kept there and then she was off.

Ichigo sighed. He had no idea what to do. He was glad that Yuu knew about him being a Substitute Soul Reaper but he didn't like her feeling useless. He hoped that the upcoming cleaning would help her out, even if it was just a little.

**Scene Change**

Rukia felt odd. Ichigo and Yuu hadn't been at school for three days. Despite herself she had grown attached to both of them and she was worried. Rukia steeled herself to ask their friends if they knew anything. But in the end she didn't have too.

Keigo Asano wailed. "Mizuiro where is Ichigo? He's abandoned us."

Tatsuki was the one who answered "It's that time of year. The Kurosakis and the Katsus spend the three days before tomorrow cleaning everything. Kind of like a spring cleaning. When I say they clean everything I mean everything."

"What's tomorrow?" Sado asked

"They call it Half-Way Day. For lack of better terms it's the anniversary of the day Ichigo and Yuu became friends. If you want to know any more you'll have to ask them."

Rukia thought about that. It didn't explain way Ichigo was acting so moody. Or why Yuu was less exuberant. Then a thought occurred to her. They had a name for tomorrow. That meant it was some kind of holiday to the Katsus and Kurosakis. Rukia made up her mind to follow them and inject herself into the festivities.

**Scene Change**

It was late. Isshin Kurosaki looked at the clock. Never mind it was early. Haru would be up soon. Both of the Katsu women spent the night last night as they had every year this time of year. After so long the routine of Half-Way Day and the three day clean beforehand was predictable.

All 6 of them would spend the first day cleaning the Katsus' 3 bedroom apartment. Then they would have a movie marathon, wearing their pajamas, in the now spotless living room. They would all fall asleep were they sat. Haru would stretch out along the couch. Karin would be safe in her embrace. Yuzu's head would fall into her father's lap. Isshin would fall asleep with his back against the couch. His fingers would be entangled in Yuzu's hair. Ichigo's and Yuu's position varied year from year. This year they fell asleep facing each other, their knees bent and their hands clasped in each other's.

The second day was spent cleaning the clinic. At the end of it they all smelled of antiseptic. The girls would shower then they would head to a ramen stand: a different stand each year. At that point the Katsus and the Kurosakis would spilt and head to their separate homes.

Early on the third day, the Katsus would come in and then it was the Kurosaki residence's turn to be bleached from top to bottom. This year they repainted as well. Yuu almost got her wish to paint Ichigo's room with tiny strawberries but Haru stopped her just in time. Then they would go to bed in the same way as the very first night they spent together with just one exception. While Yuu slept in Ichigo's room she had her own bed. The twins would be in their room. Haru would sleep in Isshin's bed and Isshin would sleep on the couch. Except that wasn't exactly what would happen.

Haru would spend the night staring at the ceiling, tossing and turning. Isshin would stare at his Masaki poster drink in hand. Not that he drank it, he never did. After a while a shout would be heard from Ichigo's room. Isshin never went to comfort his son because Ichigo would always come out, afraid to wake up his "cousin".

He would come down to sit on the couch and join his father in staring at the picture of his mother. The man and the young man would sit in a rare moment of silence. Isshin would come to stand behind his eldest and place a hand on his head. Isshin would try to convey everything he felt in that one gesture. That he didn't blame Ichigo in the slightest. That he loved his son. That if he had to lose the love of her life he was thankful that it was in defense of their son. That he wished Ichigo wouldn't blame himself. Isshin cursed his inability to put his feelings into words.

About an hour and a half later a yawning Yuu would shuffle in. Loathe to interrupt the bonding between the Kurosaki men she would stand at the door to the living room. After a bit Ichigo would stand and give his father a tight, but not bone crushing, hug. Isshin would return it. Ichigo wouldn't pull free so, Isshin always had to end it. Ichigo then padded over to Yuu. He would take the sheet that Yuu trailed behind her and wrap it around her. And although he would try to avoid her gaze eventually their eyes would meet. In her eyes there would be a question. Ichigo would answer with a tired smile and lead the way back to his room. Yuu wouldn't follow right away. She would turn and wish Isshin a goodnight and then rush to catch up to Ichigo.

Isshin would return to staring at the picture of Masaki until Haru came out. Then the two of them would start making breakfast and a picnic lunch. Half-Way Day had started.

Half-Way Day was the day half way between the day Masaki died and the day Dai Katsu died. The year after they both past on they visited Masaki on the day she died. Two months later they visited Dai. The ordeal left the four children exhausted. The adults were not in a much better shape. After a long discussion between Haru and Isshin they came up with the idea of Half-Way Day. One day to visit both Masaki and Dai. When they presented idea to the children the only thing any of them said was Yuu.

"Dad always liked having a clean house."

Every year since then the Kurosakis and the Katsus did Half- Way Day after a three day clean.

Soon Isshin heard the beeping of an alarm clock, followed by a shout: "Turn it off; just turn it off, damnit". What followed was a series of bangs, clashes and, curses. The alarm was cut off mid beep. Haru giggled.

"You think this is funny? I have to listen to it every time she spends the night."

"Oh I know. It happens every time Ichigo stays with us. It's nice to know it happens here too."

"Just go take your shower already!" Yuu's shout reached down to the kitchen.

Haru giggled as Ichigo rushed out his room and into the bathroom. "Well I better go get changed. Unless you want to go first."

As was expected of him Isshin replied, "I'll go first if you don't mind."

Isshin went in to his room to change in to the suit he almost never wore. When he came back out Ichigo was sitting at the kitchen table. Haru slid a plate of French toast in front of both boys and took her turn to change.

"Hey Dad can you help me?" Ichigo held out a black tie.

"Sure Ichigo."

Ichigo sat rock still as his dad tied his tie for him. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white long sleeve button up shirt. On the back of his chair hung a black jacket.

"A suit huh, whose idea was that?"

"Mine, Yuu helped me pick it out though."

A minute later Yuzu came down the stairs. She was dress in a yellow sundress patterned with white polka dots. Her hair was pinned up with her usual strawberry clips Karin followed later. She was dressed in black slacks and a red tunic. Her hair was pulled back using a matching red ribbon.

Isshin sigh. "You girls look great, more like your mother every day." All of his children were growing up so fast. Ichigo wearing a suit and his girls weren't little children any more.

Haru walked out in the dress she only wore on Half-Way Day. It was a dark green sundress. Where the right strap meet the front of her dress she had pinned a black rose pin. She sat down and started on her French toast. Soon it was time to go.

Haru and Yuzu got up and started packing the picnic up. Ichigo went to the closet to get the blanket they would use. Karin and Isshin started filling up water bottles. Then Haru looked around.

"Where's Yuu?"

"I think she's still in my room. Do you want me to go get her?"

"No." Haru's face took on a look of concentration. "Isshin will you go get her?"

The request caught him off guard. He knew that his girls went to Haru for advice but Yuu never came to him. "Sure, alright."

He headed up to Ichigo's room and pushed open the door. He was greeted by an unexpected sight. Yuu was wearing a Chinese style shirt with a high collar. The collar and sleeves were trimmed in pink and the fasteners matched. The shirt itself was white and patterned in sakura blossoms. Underneath she wore black slacks. Her hair was loose instead of her usual ponytail and, held back by silver hair clips just above her ears. She was sitting at Ichigo's desk.

Isshin sat down on Ichigo's bed. Unsure of what to say he made several false starts. He was immensely relived when Yuu interrupted him

"I'm losing him, Uncle Isshin."

"Who, Ichigo?" Isshin didn't think so but couldn't think of who else she could mean.

"No, Dad, I can't remember what he looks like any more. Just memories of photographs."

Isshin understood why Haru asked him to get her daughter. They both knew that Dai love Yuu even if she wasn't his biologically. But only Isshin really knew how far that love still reached. He looked at the desk. Lying there was a drawing meant to depict Dai Katsu, but it was blurred. Yuu had drawn what she could remember of her dad.

"No you're not." Yuu looked at him in surprise. "You forgot I knew your dad. You may not be his genetically but he loved you with his whole heart. And you act like him. Every day I have to look twice at you because the first time I think I'm seeing him."

Yuu scowled "Still I'm forgetting him. What kind of person forgets their dad?"

"Memories fade. That is their nature. And the older they are the faster they fade. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. That's what photos are for; to remind us."

Yuu stared out the window for what seemed like a very long time. Then she stood up and threw her arms around her "Uncle". Isshin didn't hesitate to return the hug.

Isshin almost missed the whispered "Thank You."

"You are very welcome. Come on, if we don't hurry we'll be late."

Isshin held open the door as Yuu walked into the hall way. She turned to look Isshin right in the eyes.

"Do I really remind you of him?"

"Yes Yuu, you do. More than I can ever say."

_Author's Note: Hello, how are you? I hope you are doing well. First things first: I want to apologize for all the typos. I write these chapters really late at night while watching a movie. That's when inspiration strikes me and the movie helps keep me awake. Second, what do you think of Half-Way Day? Do you like it? Hate it? What? Third Thanks to anyone who reads this story with a special thank you to its followers. Fourth I'm using this to practice my writing so I really do need reviews. Even if you don't like it let me know why not. Lastly, I am already hard at work on the next chapter so the latest you'll get it is day after tomorrow. You might even get it later today. Lots of Love LadyAnnaLee. Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her awesome powers, which we will discover in the next chapter._


	5. 05: Half-Way Day

_Author's warning: This chapter contains references to adult topics. I suspect that most people on fanfiction have seen all of the adult topics. It's one paragraph so it's not too bad. Be careful and remember you have been warned so I can't be held responsible for any insults you may feel you have received. Also anything between two carrot tops (Like this ^I like purple^) should be in whatever language Zanpakutō names are in. I think it's Japanese._

Rukia was following Ichigo and Yuu. She had never seen them look so formal. She was extremely glad she was wearing the white and blue dress Mr. Urahara had given to her. He was abnormally serious when Rukia informed him of her plan to follow Ichigo and Yuu. Ichigo was carrying a picnic basket and Yuu was skipping next to him.

Rukia smiled and waved. "Ichigo! Yuu!" Rukia let out a laugh.

Yuu and Ichigo glanced at each other. Then in an uncharacteristic switch of roles Ichigo handed his dad the basket and ran to Rukia. Yuu follow at a less hurried pace.

"Rukia what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as soon as he reached her.

"I came to participate in the Kurosaki-Katsu holiday: Half-Way Day."

"Half-Way Day isn't a holiday Rukia," Yuu said as she reached them. "It's a memorial for our dead parents"

Rukia was shocked and her face showed it. "How can you be so blunt?"

Yuu shrugged. "What should I have said?"

Ichigo answered "You should have said we visit our deceased parents."

"That's what I said."

"No you didn't. What you said was a little more tactless."

"Oops. Sorry."

Rukia kept looking at Ichigo then to Yuu and back at Ichigo. She felt horrible. No wonder Ichigo was moody and Yuu was less excitable. They were mourning their loved ones.

"You're mourning. I'm sorry." Rukia said

"Not mourning, remembering. There is a difference." Yuu nodded as Ichigo made his statement

"Oh, I'll just go now."

Yuu stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia you are our friend and one day we'll take you to meet our parents. Just not today. You have my number, right?"

Rukia nodded. "I'll text you if there is a Hollow attack."

"Okay. See you later Rukia."

Ichigo and Yuu waved good bye and ran to catch up with their family. Ichigo collected the picnic basket from his father. In moments they were lost to view. Rukia made up her mind not to follow them. She could always call Yuu if a Hollow showed up. She would, however, stay close.

**Scene Change**

Isshin Kurosaki knelt down next to his wife's memorial. Behind him his girls were helping their "Aunt" Haru set up the picnic. Ichigo followed Yuu in to the forest. Every year her biologic father left her a letter. Isshin knew most of the story. Haru hadn't told Yuu yet. Isshin knew she couldn't keep pushing it off. One day Yuu would ask and Haru wouldn't know what to say.

Meanwhile Yuu headed to the tree she knew would contain the letter from her father. She remembered the first time she found a letter from him. The four children were playing tag when Yuu spotted the envelope with her name on it in an elegant scrawl. She snatched it from the branch which it was preached and ran to her mother to get her to read it. Her mother took the letter and let out a shriek. Yuu picked up the story in bits and pieces. Dai was not her biological father. All her mother had of her genetic father was a memory and a scrape of his handwriting. That's how they knew the letters were from him.

Yuu snapped out of her trance as Ichigo said "That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Take a look."

She looked at the tree where she expected to see the letter in its milky cream envelope and her name in black calligraphy ink. Instead she saw a long narrow package. She felt the quizzical expression on her face as she reached to pick up the package. The letter fell to ground. Yuu handed the package to Ichigo and bent over to pick up the letter. Ichigo shifted so he could read a long as Yuu read the words out loud.

_My Dearest Yuu,_

_How are you? I hope you are doing well. Congratulations on making it in to high school. Make sure you do your best._

_Has a boy caught your eye? I would be worried but, I'm sure Isshin and Ichigo won't let a loser boy make it further then the first hello. But don't stress out too much. This is a time for you to make mistakes. Kiss a boy just to be kissing. Hell, kiss a girl to see if you like it. Experience love, lust and, heartbreak. _

_How is Ichigo? Is he doing well? Is he treating you right? Don't be afraid to argue with him or, to kick him in the balls. He isn't correct all the time._

_On another note: I have to admit I'm not happy with him going around fighting Hollows._

Upon reading that Yuu interrupted with a thought of her own, "He knows about Hollows."

"Keep reading," Ichigo commanded

_He is way too young but, I suppose it had to happen eventually. That does mean the bindings I placed on you will fade. You'll come into your own powers. That's what is in the package. Something that belongs to you. It always belonged to you. I just held on to it for you. _

_Now remember I love you. Even if I can never see you in person._

_PS. Yes I am a Soul Reaper. _

Yuu stared at the piece of paper. She turned to Ichigo. "Before I open that box I want the whole story."

Ichigo nodded and turned to prop the box next to a tree. Then the two ran back to their parents' memorials. The picnic was already set up and it was clear that Yuzu was waiting for them.

"Ichigo you're back! Now we can go pick flowers," Yuzu said

Yuu sighed. "Actually Yuzu, can you get Karin to go with you?"

"What? Why do I have to go?" Karin whined

"Please Karin. I'll owe you one."

"Oh alright."

Yuzu pouted. "You owe me too."

Yuu laughed. "Yes I owe you both."

The twins ran off to get flowers for the lunch. Isshin and Haru turned to look at Yuu question in their eyes.

"What was that about? You know that Ichigo always go with Yuzu to pick flowers. And even if he didn't want to go Karin didn't have to go." Haru scolded

"Sorry Mom but, I have to ask you something. I figured that "Uncle" already knows and I plan on telling Ichigo your answer so he might as well hear it now. In addition I don't think it is something Karin or Yuzu should hear. They're a little young."

"Masaki," Isshin wailed to he's wife's memorial "Our son and 'niece' are growing up. What do I do?"

Haru slapped him upside the head. "What do you want to ask me?"

Yuu moved forward and looked at Dai's memorial. "Sorry Dad but I have to do this now. Love you." She refocused her attention on her mother. "Mom, who is my father?"

Isshin started. He wondered why she picked today of all days to ask that question today of all days. Then he noticed a piece of cream paper clenched in Yuu's hand. The letter, something in it must have triggered this.

Haru sighed. "Why don't we all sit down?"

The four of them sat down in a circle that included the two memorials.

Haru Katsu was quiet for a while and when she started she chose her words with great care. "This story begins long before my encounter with your father and ends long after. My father was not a good man, but he was the only family I had. I ran away as soon as I was done with high school. It was a difficult life. I made some wrong decisions and fell in with the wrong people. To make a long story short I wound up working as a prostitute.

I was walking home from work one morning when a group of thugs attacked me. They wanted to rape me. That bothered me; at least at work I did it willing and I was paid. They were stopped by a man dress all in black. He looked like a ninja. His eyes, that's all I remember. He beat the crap out of them. I asked him how I could repay him. He told me I could do my job. I agreed. We went to a hotel room and that was the last time I saw him. For some strange reason I fell asleep. When I woke up I'll I found was a note. It read: Take care of her.

I didn't know what that meant. I was on the pill. Imagine my surprise when I was late. I brought a test; I was pregnant. It changed my life. I got a job at a shop. The man in charge was a good man. He let me have maternity leave. He understood why I came in late, more often than not. One of my fellow coworkers watched you while I worked. That's where I meet Dai. After about six months he proposed to me. I broke down in tears and told him everything. He's next question shocked me; he asked if he could adopt you. I said: 'Yes, yes to both'

That's it. That's the story. You asked me and I told you. I only saw your genetic father once. But Dai was truly your father. He more than qualified for the title."

Yuu remained silent during her mother's whole story and for a while after. When she spoke it was more of a whisper. "Dad was not my father; he was my dad, a much harder title to get. As for your early work profession; we all do what have too. His eyes; you say you remember them. What did they look like?"

Haru was shocked she didn't expect her pride and joy to be so calm. She noticed her daughter's hands. One was clenched in to a tight fist. The other was wrapped around Ichigo's almost breaking it. Ichigo's face was shocked. Haru reached up to traced Yuu's face.

"You have his eyes."

**Scene Change**

Lunch was over. Karin and Yuzu napped while their father and "Aunt" discussed business. Yuu and Ichigo had gone off. Perched in a tree Yuu studied the box. Wrapped in brown paper and tried with brown twine it looked completely ordinary. It was about three feet long, two feet wide and, two feet deep. Yuu could feel some kind of fasteners along one side and hinges along the side opposite. From this she determined what side was the top.

"Are you going to stare at it all day or, open it?" Ichigo asked.

He was sitting in with his back against a tree across from Yuu's. His hands were behind his head and, with his legs stretched out he looked like he could be dozing. He had cracked his eyelids to look at Yuu.

"I'll do it when I'm ready to do it."

"Which will be … when?"

Yuu looked uncomfortable. Ichigo didn't know why. She sat the way she would sit the way she would always sit if she had a choice. Her back was not ramrod straight but, it was close. She was sidesaddle on the branch with her ankles crossed.

"Why are you do you look so uncomfortable?"

"Maybe because I am."

Yuu didn't answer but, exasperation presented itself in her voice and body language as she muttered under her breath. Ichigo only caught a scattered "Boys … stupid … idiots"

Yuu pushed herself off the branch she was sitting on and, collapsed next to Ichigo. She laid the box out long ways across her lap. She untied the twine. She pushed the brown paper off. As she revealed the box Yuu let out a long and admiring keen. Ichigo whistled.

Deceptively simple the box was a beauty. Obviously crafted by a master craftsman Yuu had never seen such a marvel. Each board was fitted to the others with great care. She didn't know what the wood was but, with the black stain the result was fabulous. The hinges and fasteners were burnished silver. On the lid in pale but deep white (Yuu had never seen such a white. It was incredibly pure and she doubted she ever see such a white again.) paint was written. "Property of Yuu Katsu." The lettering was clear to read but insanely graceful.

Just as Yuu was about to unclasp the fasteners, her cell phone blared "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" by Beat Crusaders. She looked at the caller ID.

"It's Rukia," she handed the phone to Ichigo.

Ichigo answered at spent about a minute listening to Rukia yell about a Hollow attack.

He interrupted her tirade "Where is it?" He paused to listen to the response. "Yeah I'll be there. I'm about a minute and a half a way. Bring Kon with you."

Ichigo turn to look at Yuu. "You lead. I'll follow," Yuu cut of whatever Ichigo planned to say.

Ichigo ran off in the direction of the Hollow and Yuu followed her box clenched to her chest. All of the sudden Ichigo stopped and Yuu crashed into him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's her, the girl from Mom's death."

Yuu had heard the story before. How Ichigo had seen a girl in trouble by the river. He ran to help her but his mom yelled at him to stop. The next thing he knew the girl had disappeared and his Mom was bleeding out. Yuu stared at the girl and up she noticed something attached to her. She followed up to see the most powerful hollow she had ever seen. For once she was glad for Ichigo's shock.

She clamped her hand around his wrist just in, what felt to her, time. Rukia ran up a moment later Kon's pill clamped in her hand. She noticed how tense Ichigo was and Yuu's hand around his wrist.

"What's going on?" she questioned Yuu.

Yuu ignored her and franticly spoke to Ichigo, "You are going to have to use your head. This Hollow uses the girl as a lure to lure people in and eat them. That is what he meant to do to you but "Aunt" Masaki got in its way."

Rukia got the picture quickly and quickly joined Yuu in keeping Ichigo from dying. "She's right. He's name is Grand Fisher. Don't let your mother's sacrifice be in vain."

"I still need to stop him. I promise to be careful. Rukia give me Kon. Yuu stay back."

Ichigo swallowed Kon and popped out as a Soul Reaper. Yuu watched as he and the Hollow trade blows and insults. Ichigo was holding his own. Until:

"Wait I remember you. You're the little brat who got his mommy killed, oh how you cried. 'Mommy! Mommy don't die. Please don't die.' I wanted to eat you too but couldn't then. Now I can."

"Ichigo stay calm." Rukia yelled.

At the same time Yuu shouted "Don't lose it."

And he held it together extremely well. Until Grand Fisher turned its lure into Masaki Kurosaki. At that Ichigo paused in shock long enough for the Hollow to attack. It wasn't enough to kill him but it was enough to push him out of the battle.

Rukia jumped in to battle using Kido. Even to Yuu's untrained eye it was apparent that this wasn't enough to win the battle. Ichigo struggled to get back to his feet. Yuu thought for certain that this Hollow would eat Ichigo's soul along with Rukia's, Kon's and, hers. Then she had a desperate thought.

She turned to Kon and shoved her box in to his arms. "Here hold this."

"What is this? Is this the time to open boxes?"

Yuu fumbled with the fasteners and opened the lid. If she had the time she would have been awed by the workmanship. The box was lined in blue crushed velvet that perfectly matched her eyes. Placed in a slot that wrapped perfectly around it was a Zanpakutō.

The sword didn't much look like a katana. It looked more like a broad sword but it was thinner, about as thin as a katana. The blade was double edged but made of simple steel. The guard was a skinny six inch cylinder and the handle was wrapped in blood red ribbon. About 18 inches of ribbon trailed from where the handle met the guard.

Yuu picked up the Zanpakutō by the handle. It felt good in her hand.

"I have no idea how idea how to use a sword."

"I don't think that matters right now. Just swing it around like mrufgh." Kon was cut off as Yuu slapped her hand over his mouth.

/You don't need to./

"Who are you?" Yuu was freaking out. She was hearing voices. Worse, she was talking back.

Use you heart Yuu, for once, not your brain.

{You know us, Yuu. Feel, don't think.}

You closed her eyes and let go. She didn't concentrate on anything but, only felt the Zanpakutō in her left, dominate hand.

"The colors." she breathed

[That's enough for now.]

\Quickly, find the words to let us fight with you.\

|This time you'll want to focus. Focus as hard as you can.|

To Kon's eyes Yuu was wasting precious time. He thought about biting her hand so he could tell her to do something. He did so but Yuu didn't even flinch. Then all of a sudden Yuu stuck a pose.

She stood with the ball of her right shoe touching the curve of the left shoe. She stood ramrod straight with her right hand on her hip. Then she pointed the sword in her left hand down at the ground.

As she swung the Zanpakutō up to point at Grand Fisher she commanded: "Prepare to Fire ^Prism Dragons^"

_Author's Note: Hello, I told you I would have this one up quick. Yuu is exactly one-half human and one-half Soul Reaper. Not like Ichigo who, apparently, is part everything. I realized half way through writing this chapter I forgot the Don Kanoji bit. So here's what happen. Yuu had a track meet and she couldn't go to the filming. As such there was no one there to temper Ichigo's brashness so, it happened exactly as it does in the canon version. I have a couple of question that I doubt will get answered but I'll ask anyways. Did anyone figure out where I got Yuu's ring tone from? Did you catch how many Zanpakutō Spirits are in her head and/or soul and/or heart? Does it seem like I use 'was', 'were' and, other to-be verbs to often or is it just me? Do people prefer short chapters or long ones? What is a good chapter length? I try my best to paint pictures in the readers mind. Do I fail or accomplish the goal? Or do I go overboard? On that note: would someone like to do a fan art of Yuu's Shi Kai pose? (I can't draw to save my life or anyone else's and, if you did one for me I would be forever grateful.) Was the warning up top necessary? Did you get what part should be in Japanese? On similar note: I know one language. That would be American English. I do my best to use correct grammar and spelling and fail more often to not. I do look up the names for characters, Zanpakutō, techniques, etc. on the Bleach Wiki and use the correct form. Yuu isn't on the Bleach Wiki and Google Translate and I have been at odds since my junior year in high school and my Spanish 3 class. As always reviews are always welcome. I plan on responding to all reviews. Sorry for the lengthy note. Love you all, LadyAnnaLee._

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her ^Prism Dragons^_


	6. 06: Pizza Party

Rukia glared at Yuu. She was human and Rukia was pretty sure a Soul Reaper didn't give her their powers. How did she have a Shi Kai? She shouldn't have a Zanpakutō much less a Shi Kai. Besides, Yuu was still in her body. Even if Yuu had a Zanpakutō she shouldn't be able to use it in her body. Rukia was confident the world was ending. That was the only explanation there was.

Kon gaped at Yuu. Then he pinched himself. He had to be dreaming; he kind of hoped he wasn't. Yuu looked awesomely cool. Not to mention she looked damned sexy. What, with the determined glare on her face and with her posture screaming confidence she look like a warrior and, Kon wanted to jump her. He didn't think that would go over well.

Ichigo gazed at Yuu. His smile was soft and for a moment his glare was gone. Now this Soul Reaper thing was complete. For all his life Yuu was right next to him in all his fights. It had felt odd to fight without Yuu. Now they would be side by side again. In addition Yuu's feelings of uselessness would vanish.

Yuu's vision was locked on the gun in her hand. It looked like it was made of crystal. Or perhaps, Yuu mused, a prism. Other than that it looked like an ordinary six shot revolver. There was still an eighteen inch pale pink ribbon with one end tied to the base of the handle. The other end was tied to Yuu's wrist.

Grand Fisher just laughed. "You think one more fighter will help you. That will just prolong the inevitable"

Yuu continued to stare at the gun. "You were a sword. What happed to the sword? Where did the gun come from?"

/Worry about that later. What you need to do now is the aim at the Hollow and tell me to fire as you pull the trigger./

"What's your name?"

/I can't tell you that. You have to find it for yourself. My advice: don't think, don't feel, just let go./

Well that promised to be difficult. Yuu may have been impulsive but, she did think things through. She decided to close her eyes again.

First she called to Rukia. "Rukia buy me just a bit more time."

Rukia shouted back, "I'll do my best, Hurry!" Rukia decided that she could worry about what Yuu have powers meant after they destroyed the Hollow.

Yuu shut her eyes. She breathed in. Then she breathed out. She continued for a while. Kon was about to bite her again.

Then just as Rukia was about to scream at her Yuu's eyes snapped open. A spiral of pale pink coloring appeared in them. She brought her right hand up to brace her left.

"Fire ^Red Dragon^" she commanded as she pulled the trigger.

A bright red bullet (the truest red Yuu had ever seen) fired out at impossible speeds. It made direct contact with Grand Fisher's Mask and traveled on. Then, for lack of better words, blew up. The sparks headed back to the prism gun and the gun absorbed them into itself.

In the exact center of the forehead of the mask was a perfect circle. Blood dripped from behind the mask. Grand Fisher looked at the girl who had shot her. She was standing legs apart with a firm stance. Her left hand held the gun while her right held her left wrist. She glared at him. The Hollow decided to retreat back to Heuco Mundo.

"I will be back," he snarled, "And then I will devour you all!"

The Hollow vanished and Yuu felt a vague something on her 7 she whipped around to look. But the trace of spiritual pressure vanished.

"Is everything alright?" Rukia inquired

Ichigo asked "Are you okay, Yuu?"

"No, What? No, everything's fine. Everything's fine."

Her legs chose that moment to give out and her mind followed two seconds later. Kon was, unfortunately to slow to catch her and, she made contact with the ground as she blacked out.

**Scene Change**

Yuu watched the clock. In ten minutes Ichigo and Rukia would get her to help her figure out why her father sent her a box with a Zanpakutō in it. Until then all she could do was finish her Math homework. Yuu tried to focus on the problems in front of her but; her eyes kept straying to her clock. She had gotten her father's gift a week ago and this was the first chance the three of them had to discuss it. Ichigo and Yuu had spent the last week catching up on the work they missed while they been out. At last they finished the work and had free time again.

Yuu's eyes landed on the clock and she noticed that they were late by a minute. Her hand unconsciously began to tap her pencil against the table she used for school work. Mere seconds passed and she heard the front door. With a "finally" muttered under breath Yuu launched herself out of her bed room door.

"Ichigo, you're late!"

"I know, I know. Where's "Aunt" Haru?"

"She had to stay late at work today. She said we could order pizza."

"What's pizza?"

"Rukia!" Yuu threw her arms around the petite raven as she squealed a greeting. "How are you? I missed you."

"I saw you at school not more than 3 hours ago. How can you miss me?"

Ichigo commented, "Don't ask, as for what pizza is we just have to show you."

Yuu skipped to the phone. "I'll order: pepperoni and tomatoes right? Ichigo, why don't you show Rukia to my room?"

Ichigo shook his head and said, "This way Rukia. I have to warn you it's probably a mess."

Just then they reached their hostess' room. It was indeed a disaster. With a warning not to touch anything Ichigo lead the way to the table. Rukia stared in awe. How did two complete opposites become friends? Ichigo was neat and composed most of the time. Yuu was exuberant and messy. When Ichigo would charge in battle; Yuu would hang back to see what moves would be the most effective. Rukia wondered If they only stuck together because for his mom and her dad.

Ichigo could see the wonder and curiosity on Rukia's face. "We're insane and opposites attract."

Rukia turned her head from her study of Yuu room to look at Ichigo. "Sorry, what?"

"Yuu and I are insane. That's why we're friends. Plus we have been together for so long, taking care of one another, that I don't think anything could tear us apart. I suspect that if someone tried they would wind up broken in some way. All I know for a fact is that if I spend to long away from her I get physically sick. It's not healthy, I know, but I don't care."

Rukia stared at him. How had two teens from the World of the Living managed to do what she and Renji had failed to do? Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. Quickly she brushed them away before Ichigo could see.

Just then Yuu blew into the room. She giggled as she informed them that the pizza would be here in 20 minutes. Ichigo scowled at her. The two began to bicker but, Rukia paid no attention to what they said. They weren't really bickering. Ichigo would say something and Yuu would laugh at him. That would induce a scowl on the male's face and that just made Yuu laugh harder. Rukia smiled. The friendship shared betwixt them mirrored that of the captain of eighth division, Shunsui Kyōraku, and her own captain, Jūshirō Ukitake. Her musings were interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing.

Yuu let out an animated yell, "Pizza's here!" She pushed herself to her feet and scampered out the door.

Rukia's nose was assaulted by the oddest smell. She inhaled as much of the delicious scent as she could while she listened to Yuu chatter with whoever was at the door. Rukia heard the front door slam.

Yuu swept back in to the room. She chuckled at the look of awe on Rukia's face. Soon the three high schoolers had devoured the pizza. The rest of the evening was spent talking with Ichigo and doing math homework with Rukia. It was only after she said good night and the two of them went home that Yuu realized what they had forgotten to do. They had forgotten to discuss her Zanpakutō.

Yuu sighed and flopped down on her bed. Just great, she had a sword that changed in to a crystal revolver and fired red light bullets.

/That is my talent. The others have different talents./

Yuu got a look on her face. "Alright, Let's get started."

/What/

"I know you lot are the colors. But that is it. We start training today."

/Very well/ Yuu might have been imagining it but, she thought she heard a tint of pride and approval in ^Red Dragon's^ voice.

_Aurtour's note: I'm sorry this one is so late. I have been involved in a move that is way more complicated than any move has any right to be. I'm also sorry it is so short. The next part is meeting Uryû and his contest and my muse is refusing to help me figure out how to put Yuu into that scene. If I don't have any reviews to the contrary I might just skip that part and go straight to Rukia leaving. What do you think? Thank you for your patience and your thoughts on Uryû's contest are both welcome and needed. Also in the last chapter I said the ribbon attached to Yuu's sword was blood red. I changed my mind it should be pale pink. Love, LadyAnnaLee_

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her ^Prism Dragons^_


	7. 07: I'm Better than any Soul Reaper

A couple days after the impromptu pizza party Yuu and Ichigo were spending the afternoon killing Hollows. Ichigo looked like he was swinging his sword like manic but there was an underling technique to his movements. Yuu was working on using Aka no Ryū more frequently. Kakuchū no Ryū was not a combat Zanpakutō. The only combat aspect was Aka no Ryū. As such Yuu need to use Aka no Ryū without pause between rounds. It was difficult but the time between reloading and firing was decreasing. She had also semi-bullied Rukia in to teaching her Kidō. She picked up on it quick.

"That it for today," Rukia called to the once humans.

Ichigo landed next to Rukia to begin arguing with her. Yuu sat herself on a safety rail. Yuu tuned out the arguing out as she clawed in her bag for her colored pencil case and sketch book. So when some kind of Reiryoku bolt sailed pass her she was shocked in to attention. She turned to look at the person who shot the bolt and was surprised to see Uryû Ishida.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked

"Uryû Ishida, the last Quincy, and I hate Soul Reapers."

Yuu chose this moment to pipe in, "That's a shame I liked you."

"Miss Katsu, what are you doing here?"

"I told you to call me Yuu. As for what I'm doing her; I am cleansing Hollows."

"You're not a Soul Reaper."

"Yes I am." The look on Yuu's face was that of amusement

"You are?" The look on Uryû's face was a mix between horror and shock.

"Why do you hate Soul Reapers?" Yuu's face became questioning. To her surprise Rukia answered.

"The Quincy completely destroy Hollows disrupting the balance between the Soul Society and the World of the Living. The Soul Reapers tried to talk to the Quincy, to get them to stop. They didn't listen so the Soul Reapers had to destroy them."

"Well then that makes sense." Yuu nodded alongside Ichigo's assessment.

"No, when I first the history agreed with the Soul Reapers."

Yuu's questioning look returned. "Then why do you hate Soul Reapers?"

"None of your business. Anyways I challenge you both the a competition"

"This isn't a "Who can kill the most Hollows" competition is it?" At Uryû's nod Ichigo continued "Then can we do this tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's no good. I have a track meet. Can we do it the day after?"

"Got it, the day after tomorrow does that work for you Ishida?"

"I guess so."

"Great we'll meet you here the day after tomorrow."

"We have to go Yuu. We'll be late for dinner."

"Right! Catch you Latter Uryû, Rukia."

The Soul Reaper and The Quincy were both left standing in the park as the half Soul Reapers left. Their faces mirrored one another's shock and amazement. Uryû left shortly after. If he wasn't going to prove he was better than Soul Reapers he might as well finish his English homework. Rukia left at almost the same time. She had to stop by Mr. Urahara's shop for supplies. And maybe he'd understand what this nonsense about a competition was.

**Scene Change**

It was the day of the competition. Yuu and Ichigo were the first to arrive, in their usual manner. Yuu darted back and forth as Ichigo walked up. Uryû arrived shortly after. Rukia was the last to show up. She was scowling. Mr. Urahara's explanation for the competition made no sense. It was something about the crazy things teens did. She missed the explanation of the Hollow bait and only came back to reality when Ichigo ran off in one direction Uryû in another. Yuu did the dancing running thing she was fond of doing. Rukia ran after Ichigo. He was the one with her power and she trusted Yuu to call if she needed help.

Yuu called about an hour later. Rukia answered "Yuu is everything alright?"

"Sort of. Orihime and Chad had powers now and there is a Hollow that's the size of a skyscraper. I'm by the school. You two might want to get here five minutes ago."

Rukia snapped the phone shut and hollered to Ichigo. Uryû, who was nearby, overheard their conversation. It wasn't long before all three of them were running to the school. The sight they saw would burn into their minds forever.

The sky looked like it was torn open with cracks radiating from a central point. There was indeed a Hollow the size of a skyscraper there. Chad's arm had taken on a weird shape and he was punching the monster as high up as he could reach. There was a strange yellow light that seem to be shielding the humans. It looked like Orihime was wielding that. Yuu was on the roof Kakuchū no Ryū in her right hand. Her left shoulder had been dislocated. She kept firing Aka no Ryū but the time betwixt firing kept getting longer. To Ichigo it was a scene straight from a horror movie.

Just then the Menos Grande made a quarter turn. It's oversized hand knock Yuu from the roof. Ichigo started running to catch her and was just in time. She let out a cry that she tried to silence and failed. Ichigo took a moment to place her gently on the ground propped up against a wall.

"Stay put," he admonished.

"Not going anywhere," she hissed out. She raised her Zanpakutō and continued firing. It was then she slipped in to oblivion.

**POV Change**

Ichigo watched Yuu's eyes closed. The rest of the battle pasted in a blur. From Uryû's story about his grandfather and that ridiculous pose he suggested to the overflow of energy he felt come out of him. It was then he joined Yuu in unconsciousness.

When he awoke he was in Mr. Urahara's shop. He looked up to see Yuu in the conner.

"What happen?"

"I don't know I blacked out."

"I remember Uryû telling me about his grandfather."

"Is that why he hates Soul Reapers?"

"Apparently all his grandfather wanted was for Soul Reapers and Quincys to work together."

"And"

"They let him die."

"Well when I woke up he was saving your life."

"I'll have to thank him."

"You won't have to" Yuu let a sigh "He won't admit it but the five of us, plus Rukia, are a team. Perhaps one day we will be family."

Ichigo didn't quite agree with his friend. But he knew that she had thought about it a great deal.

Yuu stood, stretching, "Well there's breakfast in the dining room. Then we have to get to school. Come on.

_Author's Note. First Thank You to GothChick88 for favoriting and reviewing. Your review is where this chapter came from. My thanks to our new followers Glittering-Red-Rose and Orange3WhiteSkew. Second the following is a list of Yuu's powers and a hint of what they do I would recommend putting somewhere you can._

_Kakuchū no Ryū- Prism Dragon Yuu's Shi Kai_

_Aspects of her Shi Kai_

_Aka no Ryū- Red Dragon: The Warrior_

_Daidaiiro no Ryū- Orange Dragon: The Spy_

_Kiiro no Ryū- Yellow Dragon: The Disguiser_

_Midori no Ryū- Green Dragon: The Informer _

_Ao no Ryū- Blue Dragon: The Healer_

_Murasaki no Ryū- Violet Dragon: The Messenger _

_Alright, I'm gone for now but the next chapter is already written so I'll be back soon. Love LadyAnnaLee_

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did come up Yuu Katsu and Kakuchū no Ryū._


	8. 08: Losing Rukia

**Scene

Rukia sat at Ichigo's desk looking at the note she had just finished writing telling Ichigo and Yuu not to look for her. She should have left sooner. Ichigo and Yuu could both fight Hollows. Ichigo already prove he could handle the difficult parts when he destroyed the Menos Grande in the Quincy's completion. Rukia smiled the competition was to see who could destroy the most hollows and by that reckoning Yuu won. They were a good team Ichigo taking cared of the one or two stronger opponents and Yuu on clean up duty. Rukia took up her bag and left though the window. She started running and didn't plan on stopping for a long, long time.

Yuu missed her by a few moments. She came into Ichigo's room using a half twirl.

"Rukia Ichigo wants to go to the arcade and I think you would like it." Yuu glanced around the room. She didn't see Rukia so she threw open the closet door. "Rukia did you …" she wasn't there either. Yuu turned to look around the room. "Rukia where are you?" Yuu spotted the noted. She looked at it. Horror consumed her features as her body grew tense. Then she rushed out of the room all but screaming for Ichigo.

**Scene Change**

Ichigo, as a Soul Reaper, scowled. About half a mile away Kon, in Ichigo's body, scowled. A mile away from the both of them Yuu, with Kakuchū no Ryū in Shi Kai mode, scowled. Rukia had told them not to look for her and they all thought that it was the dumbest thing any of them had heard. Of course they were going to look for her, even if it was raining. She couldn't open a juice box. Much less actually survive in the World of the Living. They had to find her and soon.

"Anything?" Kon winced as Ichigo's voice traveled over the psychic link Yuu set up before they spilt up.

Murasaki no Ryū was the most difficult Kakuchū no Ryū for Yuu to learn and master. It worked kind of like a cell phone; every person she shot became linked and could communicate with others she had shot. Before looking for Rukia Yuu had shot all three of them. She knew that experience was the best teacher so she took advance of every chance she got.

"No nothing yet" Kon responded

"Nothing here either. If my head wasn't aching I'd use Daidaiiro no Ryū to find her" that was Yuu's voice.

Ichigo posed the question both he and Kon thought of. "Who's Daidaiiro no Ryū?

|A brash immature smart-alec who thinks she knows everything|

"Be nice Murasaki no Ryū we are all on the same team. In answer to your question Daidaiiro no Ryū is my spy. And a whole lot easier to use than Murasaki no Ryū is."

Ichigo bit his lip. "Alright cut off Murasaki no Ryū use Daidaiiro no Ryū to find Rukia.

|No you need to practice using more than one of us at the same time.|

Yuu nodded she took a stance the military would call at attention. She raised her left arm to the sky. She closed her eyes. And got ready to fire.

"Fire Daidaiiro no Ryū" An orange sphere of light (the most shocking shade of orange Yuu had ever seen) fired out of the prism revolver. It began to solidify in to a Western style dragon. When it was done it came to hover in front of Yuu's eyes, waiting for an order.

"Find Rukia Kuchiki"

Daidaiiro no Ryū nodded and flew off. Yuu needed to sit down so it was a good thing she was in a park she staggered to the nearest park bench and collapsed onto it. She felt like she had just run a marathon at a four minute mile speed she sat lengthwise on the bench with her head between her knees. She focused on keeping both Murasaki no Ryū and Daidaiiro no Ryū active. Her thought process want something like this: "In, out, in, out. Keep them both working. In, out." She kept this mantra up until she heard Ichigo yell across Murasaki no Ryū.

"I found Rukia! I found her!"

Yuu winced but responded with "I'll be right there."

Kon didn't bother to respond he just hurried to the location Ichigo had sent them. Yuu pushed herself off of the bench the bench and called Daidaiiro no Ryū back to her. Then she started running to meet Ichigo. Daidaiiro no Ryū met up with her as she was almost there.

She spotted Ichigo on the ground, injured. Then she spotted Rukia disappearing behind some kind of gate. No! She couldn't be allowed to leave she looked like she was a prisoner of those two men. Yuu pushed her self forward. Faster! She could go faster! She was a racer! She could go faster! Yuu stretched her legs out as far as she could. She didn't pause to think of what would happen if she slipped on the rain soaked road. She didn't hear Kakuchū no Ryū clatter on the ground as she reach out to grab Rukia. She almost had her. Yuu closed her hand on ... nothing. The Gate had closed just before Yuu could grab Rukia. Yuu felt herself fall to her knees. She saw Murasaki no Ryū out of the corner of her eye fly back to the revolver and it change back into a sword. With a whispered "What have I done" Yuu's exhaustion won and Yuu slipped unto the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

Kon ran up a few moments latter prepared to give Rukia a piece of his mind. He was not prepared to see Ichigo desperately clutching a broken Zanpakutō about to bleed out. Nor was he expecting to see Yuu passed out with her Zanpakutō a few feet away from her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Kon turned at the sound of the voice to see Mr. Urahara. "I don't know"

The shopkeeper's fan snapped open. "It looks to me like we have two injured hollow fighters."

"Well, um, yes, I guess."

"We need to get them back to my shop. You can get Ichigo can't you?"

"Shouldn't we get them to a hospital?"

"And how do you propose we tell the doctors they have to treat a patient they can't see?"

"Oh, right. I'll get Ichigo."

The ex-Soul Reaper Captain walked over to look at Yuu. The girl was a mystery. He knew a bit about Ichigo's heritage and as such understood how he could fight Hollows. He didn't understand how the girl could fight Hollows. She was an unknown. Perhaps it was best just to get rid of her. No that was thinking like Aizen. Urahara bent down to scoop up the girl bridal style then he went to pick up her Zanpakutō. Whatever happened next he would have to be on his toes.

**Scene Change**

Yuu bolted straight up. She glanced around the room she was in. She was lying in a futon in a room she didn't recognize. She stopped her observations when she spotted Ichigo in the corner of the room. Yuu couldn't recall ever seeing Ichigo so … glum.

"Hey what happened?"

"Rukia got arrested for giving me her powers. Byakuya Kuchiki took my Soul Reaper powers and I got my ass handed to me by Renji Abarai. You've been unconscious for about 36 hours and I have no idea how to save Rukia."

"We get your powers back. We get stronger. We go to the Soul Society and get her back."

"How?"

"I don't know. But we will figure something out. I swear it on orange Starbursts."

Ichigo let out a small laugh. "Okay"

After minute or two of them just hold hands Yuu spoke up again. "So, um, where are we?"

Just then the door flew open. Latter Yuu would determine that the man had been eavesdropping and she would be correct. But for now the blonde man grandly stated "Why, Miss Katsu, you are in my shop."

"Oh"

"If you wish to gain the strength to rescue Miss Kuchiki I would be delighted to assist you."

"Thank You Mister Urahara," Ichigo responded

Yuu simultaneously asked "Why?"

"To make up for the misunderstanding with the Gikongan"

"Alright." Yuu nodded as Ichigo asked "When do we start."

Mr. Urahara looked at the teenagers. With the fire in his eyes and the ice in hers he thought that they could be demons from Hell. "Now we start now. Well not now but right after you both eat something."

The shop keeper led the way to the table. He sat down and the teens followed. Ichigo clumsily fell into his place and Yuu gracefully slipped into hers.

Mr. Urahara spoke while they ate. "The first step is to get Ichigo his powers back. Then I'll teach you both how to use them properly. Yuu are you paying attention?"

She wasn't but she had good reason not to. "I'm sorry. I'm looking for Kakuchū no Ryū"

"What?"

"My Zanpakutō. Have you seen it?"

"You know the name of your Zanpakutō?"

"Yes I do. I even have a fairly decent idea how to use it in its Shi Kai state. Is that what it's called? That's what Rukia called it. But you see Kakuchū no Ryū is not really meant for combat. I mean, Aka no Ryū is good for combat but the rest of them aren't. So I was hoping you could teach me how to use a sword so that way I can be in battle using my sealed Zanpakutō."

"Yes I think I could do that. Ichigo do you know the name of your Zanpakutō?"

"Uh no. It doesn't talk to me. I think it thinks I'm dense."

"Well in that case I'll teach Yuu how to use a sword while we work on getting your powers back. Yuu pay attention I know where your Zanpakutō is. But know this Ichigo you will either get your powers back or you will become a Hollow and I will have to destroy you."

Mr. Urahara said the last part with his eyes hidden behind his hat and in abnormally serious voice. He was slightly miffed when it didn't seem to have an effect on the young Soul Reapers.

"Ichigo if you become a Hollow _I_ will destroy you. Then I will let Kon have your body. Then I'll paint your room with mini strawberries."

"Got it. Mr. Urahara can we start now?"

The man sighed and nodded.

_Author's note: So I got a review from Orange3WhiteSkew. Thank you for that. I agree but he is a teenage boy and most of them are stupid so I think he can be excused. I also have a new follower eclispex.x. eclispex.x Thank you very much. Those two things are why y'all are getting this chapter so soon. I am going to do my best to get back to once a week or at the very least every two weeks. Your patience is appreciated and so is your encouragement. The more I get of the latter the more often I post. I'm not trying to fish for anything but it is true. Love you all. Love LadyAnnaLee_

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu Katsu and Kakuchū no Ryū. _

_PS Is there anything any of you would like to see specifically?_


	9. 09: Training

Mr. Urahara led them his underground training room. "Oh, who would have thought that this underground train room was under my shop?"

"If he makes another dumb comment like that I'll steal that hat."

"Why his hat?"

"'Cause he is just so damn proud of it."

"How can you tell?"

"He would have to be to wear a hat like that. Plus did you see that scene he pulled up stairs?"

"The one where he said he'd kill me?"

Yuu laughed at the look on the adult's face. "And you thought we missed it."

Mr. Urahara worked to keep his face free of emotion. He wanted to know where Yuu Katsu came from. He started to asked a question of the girl when he noticed she wasn't there. In fact she was running to the Zanpakutō which was supported up against a wall. As such he amended his question.

"Yuu, do you know that that is an odd shape for a Zanpakutō?"

"What do you mean?" Yuu did not seem to be paying attention. It was Ichigo who asked the question.

"Most Zanpakutō are shaped like katana. That is shaped like a broadsword, a thin broadsword yes, but a broadsword none the less."

"Will that affect how you teach her?"

"No not really."

Yuu chose this moment to return to the area. She had the broadsword cradled in her arms. "Then let's get started."

Mr. Urahara nodded. "Yes Miss Katsu. Mr. Kurosaki. Follow me."

**Scene Change**

Yuu stared in horror at the pit Mr. Tsukabishi made to contain Ichigo in while he attempted to regain his Soul Reaper powers. The massive increase in Ichigo's spiritual pressure distracted her from practicing her sword forms. It had manifested itself as a blue pillar of light. Except it wasn't quite like Ichigo. It reminded Yuu off the Menos Grande. Ichigo was losing himself and Yuu had to help him.

Mr. Urahara prepared himself to kill Ichigo. Isshin would not be happy but, it had to be done. The blue light kept getting stronger. Then something distracted him. Yuu Katsu was running towards the blue light with all the speed of a track girl. Surrounding her was the light that representing her spiritual pressure. It was a light pink that matched the pink of the ribbon attached to her Zanpakutō. Where Ichigo's pressure was massive Yuu's was intense. Mr. Urahara started to yell to stop her when he heard her say something right as she said something as she entered the light.

"Prepare to Fire, Kakuchū no Ryū."

The spiritual pressure in the room began to fluctuate wildly. The shopkeeper stared in dismay. The whole thing flew out of his control as soon Yuu started running towards Ichigo. Mr. Urahara thought it could get any worse but he would have been wrong.

"Fire Aka no Ryū!"

He couldn't see what was going on. Why would Yuu be firing at Ichigo? Then he remembered what she had said at the breakfast table. Yuu was going to kill Ichigo. The ex-captain really needed to stop thinking: he kept getting it wrong.

Want happened next was just slow enough to been seen by unaided eyes. Pink light pierced though the blue light. The blue light started to shrink and then it blew back out, like blowing up a balloon. There was another scream of "Aka no Ryū" and a red bolt torn though and hit a wall. The streaks of pink got longer and thinner then, they started to bend and the ends reentered the blue sphere. Another scream this time of "Zangetsu!" and the whole thing exploded to reveal a very shocking scene.

Yuu was standing with her left foot in front of her right one. Her knees were slightly bent. She had her arms extended and her elbows were locked. Her right wrist was grabbing her left. Kakuchū no Ryū was in her left hand and the ribbon was tied to her right wrist. On her face was a look of cold determination.

Across from her Ichigo was standing with a sword in hand that was almost as long as he was tall. There was no guard and there was a length of bandage wrapped around the handle. It looked like Ichigo was using it as a shield.

"Yuu what are you doing?"

"I told you that if you became a Hollow I would kill you."

"Oh right. But I'm not a Hollow."

"You were."

"Tell you what fire Midori no Ryū at me and if it says I'm a Hollow you can kill me."

"Fire Midori no Ryū."

A green (an extremely alluring green) bullet flew towards Ichigo and disappeared into him. A few moments later it reappeared and returned to Yuu. It took on the form of a Chinese style dragon and wrapped itself around Yuu's neck. The head of the dragon came forward as if it was whispering in her ear. All the communication was silent. The shopkeeper could not hear the conversation

Midori no Ryū crawled along Yuu headed for Kakuchū no Ryū. The manifestation sank into the prism gun. She dropped her battle alert pose and let out a grin. "We're cool Ichigo. Forgive me."

"Of course."

"Well this is all so touching." Mr. Urahara said as he snapped his fan open. His face took on the dark look again. "Shall we get to it? For real this time."

**Scene Change and a little bit of a Flashback**

Yuu rushed from the corner of the training room where she had been practicing her sword forms. She pushed herself as fast as she would go. She had to stop Ichigo before things got worse. She released Kakuchū no Ryū into their Shi Kai state. There was no time to waste. She plunged into the well of Ichigo's spiritual powers and felt like collapsing. She didn't as she pushed herself forwards. She whipped around as she felt something past behind her. Yuu blasted off Aka no Ryū on instinct. Then she kept pushing towards the center.

"ICHIGO!" Yuu couldn't tell if she screamed or not. "ICHIGO!"

There was a vague shape just up a head. Yuu stopped and instantly got in to a battle ready position.

"Ichigo If that is you I need you to listen to me. You're losing control. You can't do that. If you do I'll have to kill. What will I tell the twins? What will I tell your dad? Or my mom? 'Sorry Ichigo became a soul eating monster so I had to kill him.' That'll go over well."

The shape didn't move but a voice came from it. It sounding like Ichigo's but it sort of echoed. "You couldn't kill the king, Yuu Katsu. You would never forgive yourself."

"You're right I wouldn't. But Ichigo wouldn't forgive me if I let him become a monster."

Just then a column of spiritual pressure came at her from the shape.

"Ichigo I'm sorry. Fire Aka no Ryū!"

She missed and so Yuu prepared to fire again. Just then a voice screamed out "Zangetsu" and the spiritual pressure dramatically decreased.

Yuu looked at Ichigo, now dressed like a Soul Reaper again. She didn't relax. Hollows could be intelligent. This could be a trick. Ichigo looked confused at her. Like he couldn't make heads or tails of what she was doing

"Yuu what are you doing?"

"I told you that if you became a Hollow I would kill you."

"Oh right. But I'm not a Hollow."

"You were."

"Tell you what fire Midori no Ryū at me and if it says I'm a Hollow you can kill me."

"Fire Midori no Ryū."

Yuu and Ichigo watched as Midori no Ryū flew towards Ichigo. She had only used this dragon on Hollows before but, the technique was the same. Midori no Ryū could determine a sense of what a person was and what they could do. The catch was that Midori no Ryū could only explain things that Yuu already knew or understand. For example of someone could drain you of spiritual pressure it would discover that but not how. Or if you had a melee weapon Yuu would learn it but not the type. Not overly spectacular but Midori no Ryū could tell Yuu if Ichigo was a Hollow. It flew back to Yuu to engage in a mental conversation

"Well?"

[He is … complicated.}

"What do you mean complicated?"

[I discovered various powers raging war in side of him. And an inner strength that I did not could exist.}

"Is he a Hollow?"

[No and … yes.]

"Should I kill him?"

[No, if needs be you can kill him later.]

"I thought you said he was stronger than me."

[Yes but, you are more … flexible]

"Right."

Midori no Ryū returned home to Kakuchū no Ryū. Yuu relaxed and smiled. "We're cool Ichigo. Forgive me." Yuu dropped any thought of killing him. She did need to talk to him in a more private. She sent him a signal in their personal private language.

"Of course." Ichigo spotted Yuu's signal and sent the verification signal.

"Well this is all so touching." Mr. Urahara said as he snapped his fan open. His face took on the dark look again. "Shall we get to it? For real this time."

**Scene Change**

Ichigo and Yuu were pressed together. Yuu's lips were pressed against his right ear. Her left arm as low by her side with Kakuchū no Ryū held tight in her hand. Her right arm was bent and the matching hand was clenched on the front of her 'cousin's' uniform. Ichigo's head was bent to push his lips to her left ear. Zangetsu was on his back. His left hand was on Yuu's right elbow. His right arm was wrapped around his best friend. There was no space between the two teenagers.

"Midori no Ryū said you were a Hollow but that you weren't a Hollow at the same time," Yuu spoke in a half whispered tone.

Ichigo matched her tone. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Midori no Ryū also said there were powers raging a war inside you."

"Did it say anything else?"

"No. But I'm worried Ichigo. There was a voice that sounded like you but wasn't. It sent shivers down my spine."

"I don't know. I was in my mind with Zangetsu lecturing me. I heard you scream for me. That's how I found the answer the problem. I knew you keep your promise if I didn't."

"That's just it. I don't want to kill you."

"You will if you have to."

"Yeah but, I don't want to."

"We don't have time to worry about now. We have to get better to saved Rukia."

"I know but still."

"No buts. Just focus."

"Alright."

Mr. Urahara chose this moment to interrupt. "Keeping secrets are we?"

Ichigo lifted his head to look at the shopkeeper. He had a deer in the headlights look. He trusted their mentor but only so far. The orange hair boy had no idea what to say. Yuu let out a small laugh, her eyes as bright as the noon sky, as she pulled away from the taller boy. She had the same feeling Ichigo did but she knew what to say.

"Of course sir. Don't we all."

The adult responded "You could share you know."

Ichigo answered. "Forgive us. It's just, it has been just been Yuu and me against the world for so long."

"Well I am teacher I am here to help."

Yuu let out another laugh. "We'll keep our secrets, thank you. Just like you."

"Well yes but,"

"But what Mr. Urahara?" Ichigo scowled "We have a right to our secrets. Just like you."

"We do not pry into yours."

"So don't pry into ours. It's a matter of respect."

Yuu smiled, her eyes a freezing ice. "Shall we get back to training?"

Mr. Urahara nodded and the two faced off to spar. As they started he thought about the raven haired girl. He didn't know what to make of her. Perhaps Aizen wouldn't either.

_Author's Note: First off I am so sorry I said I would post at least every two weeks and it has been two and half. Please forgive me. Next I meant to write this in the chapter but I couldn't fit it in. Yuu is left handed. That makes it difficult for me to write some of the scenes because I'm right handed. Next there are two scenes in the chapter that are the same scene. One is from Mr. Urahara's point of view and the other is Yuu's. Did you get that or did I confuse you? Now please welcome to new followers eclispex.x and Forgetful Insanity. Thank you to everyone who reads. I must be doing something right because, people keep reading. Remember I have no beta and I'm doing my best to be grammatically correct. Last I have two sincere requests. Number one: Please complain. Not flames but, what you honestly don't like and how I can do better. Number two: What do you think of Yuu? I tried write her so that way she was more energy, not spiritual pressure, than Ichigo but is more level-headed. Kind of yin and yang. Did I succeed? What kind of girl do you think Yuu is? Please and thank you. Love forever, LadyAnnaLee._

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu Katsu and Kakuchū no Ryū. _


	10. 10: To the Soul Society

Yuu looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Earlier that day Mr. Urahara sent them home. He told them he had to make preparations to allow them to travel to the Soul Society. The first thing Yuu did was go shopping. She had no idea what to expect in the Soul Society and wanted to be prepared. In addition her mother donated almost her wardrobe last Half-Way Day. Yuu brought a durable pair of black jeans and a long sleeve white t shirt. She also purchased a black vest with red piping on the edge. Wearing it all she looked a bit like a Soul Reaper.

Yuu was only half Soul Reaper. Ichigo's body acted more like a Gigai. No matter what his body was wearing his soul would be wearing his Soul Reaper's uniform. Also his Chain of Fate wouldn't attach his soul to his body. If Yuu soul was removed from her body hear Chain of Fate would attach the two. She would also be wearing what her body was wearing. She could fight in either form but it was simply easier to fight as a human.

Yuu spent the longest time on shoes. She was a track girl. She lived and died by the shoes she wore. She wanted a pair with thick soles and good traction. She eventually found a pair of boots that end just above her ankles. That would help keep her ankles from rolling. They had hooks instead of eyelets and Yuu replaced the basic black cord with red cord. To finish the ensemble she tied her ponytail with matching red cord.

Now she sat in Ichigo's chair in his room waiting for the message from Mr. Urahara. Ichigo was on his bed looking at her. Yuu was tense like a compressed spring. Her feet were on the edge of the desk and she was rocking back and forth. Ichigo was cross legged on his bed his hands were clasped under his chin. The air around him vibrated in response to his nervous energy. To Ichigo it felt like the night before a test mix with Christmas Eve times an hundred. Yuu thought it was the night before the biggest track meet of her life. Then at last something soar though the open window.

Yuu didn't bother to read it. She was up from the chair and strapping her Zanpakutō to her right hip before the message even finished forming. Ichigo read it all and scowled. Then he swallowed Kon.

Kon looked and the two brave, but untried, warriors. "Good luck."

Ichigo scowled. "Don't make too big a mess while we're gone."

Yuu smile a tight but sincere smile. "Thank you Kon and to you as well."

Then she followed as Ichigo climbed out the window. They did not run to the shop but nor did they delay. On the way they ran into Uryû. Yuu did something that he did not expect but Ichigo did.

Yuu cried "Uryû, I missed you!" she skipped to close the gap between them and threw her arms around the Quincy's neck. "How are you!?"

Uryû gaped in horror. "Miss Katsu we are enemies …"

Yuu interrupted "No we aren't. I'll give you that we might not be friends but, I intend to fix that. And call me Yuu."

Uryû began to protest but was stopped by Ichigo. "It's no use Ishida. Yuu all ways gets her way."

Yuu nodded in response and lead the way to Mr. Urahara's shop. They picked up Orihime who as usual, was ditzy. Uryû became an excellent gentleman. Lovely, Yuu thought to herself. Uryû is crushing on Orihime and she was infatuated with Ichigo. And he, well, he was love sick for someone very different. Ah, what do you know here comes, Chad.

Yuu felt herself give Ichigo a sly look. He responded by punching her in the arm. Yuu let a laugh out and skipped a few steps forward. Then she stopped and got very serious. The other four teens fell into a line beside her. Uryû was on her right at the end of the line. Ichigo was the middle of the line and Chad was the other end. Orihime was betwixt them.

"This is it" Yuu whispered. Urahara Shop was right in front of them. "One more step and then there is no turning back." Every one of them swallowed and nodded. "We do this as a team. It is the five of us against an army."

"Thirteen" Yuu turned to look at Uryû "My grandfather told me. Thirteen divisions the size of armies."

Yuu nodded. "Five of us versus thirteen armies. Either we work together or we die."

Yuu continued to hold eye contact with the Quincy. Then Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder in support and agreement of what she was saying. Chad nodded his and Orihime let out a cheerful "Of course." Uryû response was the most dramatic.

"I'm not a fool Yuu. Friends stick together."

Yuu held out her hand and Uryû took it. Ichigo grabbed the two girls' hands. Orihime and Chad completed the chain. Then as one the defenders of Karakura Town step over the invisible line that separated them from their destiny.

**Scene Change**

Yuu looked at their guide to the Soul Society. It was a black cat. She was crouching down in a failed attempted to make eye contact. Uryû was behind her, hovering.

"Hello Yoruichi was it?" Yuu was trying really hard not to be judgmental or freaked out that a cat was talking to her. She wasn't sure she succeeding

"That is correct." The yellow eyed cat responded

"And you're one of Mr. Urahara friends?"

"That is also correct."

Uryû deicide it was his turn to ask a question. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because that is what old warriors do. They mentor young ones."

Yuu shot straight up. She stood as stiff as a board. "I just figured something out."

Uryû decided to humor her. "What did you figure out?"

"We are all characters in an action manga."

Uryû paused to consider that. "I think you're right."

Just then Mr. Urahara called them over to where his paper square was built. The five teen lined up in the same way they had outside. Yuu tuned him out and focused on the line. They did it on instinct. She wondered what it would mean if they really were a manga. Ichigo was in the middle; that made him the leader of their ragtag group. Yuu was on his right hand: his right hand man. Uryû and Chad were on the ends. Chad was the strength protecting Orihime: their healer (and honestly the only one of them who wasn't a fighter. Uryû was the team tactician: the one who never quite got one with the team leader. Yuu would serve as the buffer as, indicated by her place between them.

Yuu fell back into the conversation just as Mr. Urahara said. "Remember once you're inside the tunnel don't stop running until you reach the Soul Society. Yuu lit up like a brand new light bulb that blew as soon as Ichigo and Uryû said at the exact time. "Stay with the group, Yuu."

"Damnit, why? I'm built to run."

Uryû shrugged and grinned. "You're the one who said we're a team."

Yuu scowled and nodded.

Mr. Urahara began to chant. Yuu fazed him out and began psyching herself up. From the corner of eye she spotted the others doing the same. At last the Gate was open. Yoruichi sprang forward and the would-be rescuers followed. Yuu could only partially restrain herself. She was at the front of the group.

**Scene Change**

The group was running and something behind them was chasing them. Yoruichi kept urging them to go faster. Yuu was the only one who could comply with that request but she didn't leave the group. Her logic went something like this: If that thing got to close she could fall back distract it and, catch back up fastest. Plus the team leader and tactician told her to stay with the group.

"What is that?" Uryû managed to ask.

Yoruichi answered "The Kōtotsu or cleaner. If it touches you or your weapons you will be trapped and you will die."

"Well there goes that plan," Yuu muttered to herself. Ichigo caught her eye and flashed her a small smile.

Uryû came up with a plan, "Yuu can you run a head and figure out how far we still have to go?"

Yuu grinned "I can do one better than that." She unsheathed her Zanpakutō. "Prepare to fire Kakuchū no Ryū." The sword was surrounding by a rainbow of light. When the light was gone the revolver was there and the ribbon was attached to Yuu's right wrist. "Fire Daidaiiro no Ryū." The orange dragon came out to rest on its mistress shoulder. Yuu was still running. "Fly up ahead find the exit and distance to it." The dragon streaked off.

"That is one better." Uryû grinned.

The Kōtotsu finally caught up to them.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime declared. A triangular shield appeared between the group and their pursuer.

Just then Daidaiiro no Ryū returned. Yuu had a brief mental conversation with it.

"The exit is about 500 yards in front of us. Maybe a minute and half."

"Keep running." Yuu hadn't known a cat could bark but, now she did.

The estimated minute and half later Orihime's shield failed. The group scanned desperately for the exit.

Chad spotted it first, "There."

The group tumbled out and on to a grassy field. Chad landed on his feet but then Ichigo crashed into him. The two of them fell to the ground with limbs entangled. Ichigo landed on top of Chad blushing like a fool. Uryû and Orihime landed on their feet but landed to close together so fell on to their sides facing each other. Yuu landed on her feet and Yoruichi landed on her shoulder. The cat began to lay into Orihime. Uryû leapt up to defended Orihime causing her to blush. Yuu's attention was on her 'cousin' He and Chad were both blushing though it was hard to see on Chad's darker skin. Yuu sighed as they pushed themselves up. It was a sigh of half annoyance half jealousy. Her truest friend had something she wanted and he didn't even know it. In addition she couldn't be mad at him for his never end stupid. The two boys fell again.

Yuu smirked as Yoruichi drop down to the ground, "Having problems boys."

Ichigo jumped to his feet vehement denials coming from him. Chad was less dramatic but he did make eye contact with Yuu. There was a question in his eyes. Yuu nodded; an affirmative answer to his unspoken plea. She wasn't really sure now was a good time but she knew she had to let go of Ichigo sometime. She just wished she could have had the same thing at the same time.

Just then Yuu felt as if a piece of her heart suddenly fell into place. She turned her face to look in the direction the feeling came from. She felt a strange connection to a very particular shade of orange, oblivion and second place. Ichigo was by her side by in a moment. He caught a tear from hear face. Yuu looked back at him with a bewildered look.

"I'm fine." She gave him a small smile that was sad and yet at peace. "I feel like, I don't know. Incredibly happy but a peaceful happy." She looked around, tense once more. "Where are we?"

Yoruichi answered. "We, Miss. Katsu, are in the Soul Society."

_Author's Note: Hello me again. Now you have to forgive for having the last chapter up late because this one is early. So we have some team building, a crisis and, the start of romance. My main concerns for romance are Yuu and Ichigo but, I am planning two more relationships. It is my belief that you have already have all the information (from this chapter, past author's notes, and reviews) to figure all four of the relationships out. A prize, (Don't know what yet. I don't think I do a big request but maybe a small one) to the first person to review with the right answers Good Luck! In addition welcome to Yorutsuki-Lunia! Good bye for now. Love you all, LadyAnnaLee._

_Btw I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu Katsu and Kakuchū no Ryū. _


	11. 11:The Seireitei

The Karakura Group made their way through the clusters of small houses. The group was a loose circle. Orihime was the center with Uryû to the rear. Ichigo was on point. Yuu was to the right of the group with Kakuchū no Ryū extended. Chad was on the left. The whole group was rigid with tense energy. Though there were houses there were no people.

"Mr. Yoruichi where are we going?" Orihime asked.

"To the Seireitei. That is where the Soul Reapers live. It is where we'll find Rukia."

""How will we get in?" That question was Yuu's.

"There is a gate. We will have to fight the gate keeper."

"So let me get this straight. We are invading the place where the Soul Reapers live and we are using the front door," Uryû seemed skeptical

"That is the easiest and the fastest way."

Chad interrupted, "There's the gate."

The group paused and fanned out into their line. In front of them stood the biggest man they had ever seen. They were far enough away that they didn't have to crane their necks to see all of him.

"We should introduce ourselves." Orihime was cheerful and almost infectious

Uryû nodded at Yuu. "You should do it. You're nice and you can defend yourself in case things get ugly."

Ichigo agreed. "If things get messy I'll be right behind you."

Yuu smiled. She skipped forward so she wouldn't have to shout. At that distance she had to crane her neck to look at the man."

"Hello I'm Yuu."

"Hello Interloper I am Jidanbō."

"Why did you call me Interloper?"

"You came here without a Soul Reaper escort. That makes you a criminal."

"Oh. Well you see I need to get into the Seireitei."

"I can't let you in and you are a criminal."

The giant swung his twin axes down. Yuu stretched out the ribbon of her Zanpakutō and the axes came down on top of it. Yuu's knees bent under the sudden weight but the ribbon didn't snap. Yuu loved her ribbon it made a nice shield in a pinch. It was durable and yet flexible. In the next moment Yuu saw Zangetsu slam down on top of the axes. Yuu pushed up with all the force she could muster and the axes shattered. Yuu dropped as fast as she could but she kept the ribbon up. Ichigo landed on his feet and pushed back up. Yuu landed on her back; she flipped over and pushed herself up. She turned to look at the gate keeper. Ichigo landed next to her. Yuu fell in to her attack position: Left foot forward, Kakuchū no Ryū in her left hand, right hand on her left wrist.

The gate keeper looked at them shock. "I have lost."

There was a brief conversation and Jidanbō lifted the gate to let them in. On the other side there was a man with silver hair wearing a basic black Soul Reaper uniform and a white overcoat.

"Well this is no good. A gatekeeper is not supposed to open the gate."

Yuu shook. The mystery man's voice sent horrifying shivers down her spine.

Uryû leaned over the whisper in her ear, "I got the same feeling from his voice that I get when I make eye contact with you and you are angry."

Yuu whispered back, "I'll try to stop."

Jidanbō was speaking, "I lost. When a gate keeper loses it is expected he open the gate."

"No, when a gatekeeper loses what is expected is death."

Next thing Yuu realized was that Jidanbō's left arm was cut off. Ichigo stepped forward ranting about attacking an unarmed man.

Yoruichi shout an order, "Stop Ichigo. He's a captain. We'll retreat for now."

Yuu, however, knew the look on her 'cousin's' face. She flashed Uryû a look and then moved into attack position. The Quincy did the same.

"So you're Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You know me?"

"All the more reason to keep you out." The man would be looking at Yuu if his eyes were open. He began to walk away from the gate.

Uryû let out a shout as the man got into an attack position. Ichigo asked if the man if he was planning on throwing his sword. Yuu watched in a kind abject haze.

"Shot to kill, Shinsō!"

Several things happened at once at that point. The captain's sword extended with the man's closed eyes still on Yuu. Ichigo swung up his Zanpakutō to use as a shield. Uryû leapt backwards. Yuu very suddenly felt a sharp stabbing in her temples, heart and, strangely, her hands. She fought the urge the stumble and fall. Ichigo and Jidanbō were pushed back behind the gate. Yuu let out a shriek.

"Fire Aka no Ryū!" The blast sent her backwards though the gate. The gate was almost closed. Aka no Ryū homed in on its target. If Yuu didn't hurry who knew what would happen to Aka no Ryū. "Abort Aka no Ryū!" The Dragon started to fly back to her. It must have been Yuu's imagination but she thought that she saw the man mouth the words "proud of you" at her. She also thought she saw the fox faced captain's sword hold the gate open just long enough for Aka no Ryū to reach a safe spot. Then the gate slammed closed. Yuu lost the battle to stay upright and fell to her knees.

Chad voiced what the rest of them were thinking, "We were extremely lucky."

**Scene Change**

Shūhei Hisagi, lieutenant of Ninth Division, knew about the trespassers from the World of the Living. Every officer had listened to the report via Hell Butterfly. Each of them were of one of three opinions: Most thought it an annoyance, some (Mostly the officers of Eleventh division) were eager for the challenge. The last of them didn't give the intruders a second thought. Shūhei was not thinking any of these things.

He had known something was different a few minutes before the Hell Butterfly appeared to deliver the report. He felt something like he found a piece of his heart he hadn't known was missing. The feeling was connected to noon skies turning to ice and a pale, yet, vibrant pink. He wanted to know where the feeling was coming from. It was almost comparable to joy but a sad joy. Like a choice had been taken from him but he didn't care. He decided to take a walk.

**Scene Change**

Yuu felt the vibration of the cannon as Kūkaku Shiba finished the incantation to launch them towards the Seireitei. She locked eyes with Ichigo and he matched her breathing patterns. He was nervous about his lack of control over his spiritual pressure. Yuu didn't help last night when she formed her cannonball in to a variety of shapes including but not limited to: a sphere, a cube and, a pyramid. Yuu felt her stomach drop as they were flung into the sky. Yuu missed the rest of the journey until they crashed into something. The cannonball began to waver. There was a lot of yelling and the next thing Yuu realized was that she was falling away from the group.

Uryû and Orihime were falling in another direction. Ichigo and Ganju Shiba were falling away from her. Yuu reached out to Ichigo and they grasped each other hands. Yuu looked around for Chad. He was falling as well but in an entirely new direction. Yuu yanked her attention to falling on her feet.

"Seppa!" Ganju moved his hand in a gesture. The ground beneath them to sand and the trio fell into the sand pit.

Yuu managed to land on her feet. She was glad she picked out boots with decent traction.

"Lucky!" Yuu looked at the speaker. It was a male Soul Reaper. He was bald with some kind of red eye shadow at the outside corners of his eyes. Yuu noted that he wasn't wearing socks.

She looked over to the man's friend. He had black chin length hair. There seemed to be feathers coming from his right eye. In addition to his uniform he was wearing and orange neck piece connected to a sleeve made out of the same material on his right arm.

She turned back to the speaker who was now doing some kind of dance. She looked on in confusion. She gave her head a shake and climbed out of the hole. She removed her hair tie and attempted to fix the mess her hair was in. Ichigo came up to join her.

"Yuu what are you doing?" He asked.

"Fixing my hair. The fall wrecked it. I wish I had a comb."

"Why is your hair important?"

"Ichigo you are a guy. I am a girl. We both speak different languages that no bond can translate. I say I need to fix my hair just go with."

The man had finished his dance but it was his friend was the one who spoke. "Now you young lady are the very definition of beauty."

"Thank you. Do you have a comb I can borrow?"

"Unfortunately no."

Ganju interrupted their pre-battle banter. "Do you not feel their spiritual pressure? We need to run." He then proceeded to do just that.

The Soul Reaper with hair asked his bald friend a question: "Do you want me to go after him for you?"

"Yes I want to fight this Soul Reaper."

The Soul Reaper with hair ran after Ganju. Yuu swapped looks with Ichigo and flew after them. Neither of the males were using Shunpo so Yuu caught up with the Soul Reaper easy. She darted in front of the man. He skidded to a stop. Yuu's face spilt into a grin.

"Hi I'm Yuu Katsu. I'm here to rescue a friend. You are?"

"Yumichika Ayasegawa and I have to destroy you. It is such a shame. You are a work of art."

"Compliments will not make me go easy on you."

"Oh I adore beauty in all of its forms. It is an honor to do battle with you."

Yuu drew her Zanpakutō. She considered activating her Shi Kai but then thought better of it. Just then the ground beneath her feet crumbled to sand. She stumbled and fell. Ganju stood over her. He grabbed her by her collar and tossed her over the nearest roof.

Yumichika groaned "Why do I have to fight someone so ugly?"

**Scene Change**

Yuu landed in a half crouch. "Damnit! I did not ask for a rescue." She took a moment to look around. She was in some kind of alley. That might be better for her. Yuu could handle herself in a fight that was true. But she had other methods for getting what she want, methods she preferred. She was almost invisible at school. If you wanted to know something Yuu either knew it or could find it out. Her Zanpakutō was an extension of that.

"Prepare to fire Kakuchū no Ryū." A whisper latter Yuu had her revolver in hand. She pointed the barrel at her feet. "Fire Kiiro no Ryū." A yellow (an interesting modest yellow) dragon which was more like a serpent followed the path Yuu made with the barrel of the revolver. Yuu made the manifestation spiral around her. Soon the Dragon was facing Yuu.

"I need to be a Soul Reaper. Make my spiritual pressure that of a full blooded Soul Reaper."

The Dragon nodded and sank into Yuu's skin. Yuu waited a moment. She wasn't sure that it had worked. She had never tried this trick before.

She fired again. "Fire Daidaiiro no Ryū." The orange dragon came to hover in front of her. "Find Rukia Kuchiki. Be careful; don't get caught. Send me a buzz every hour. I'm going to make my way to that white tower. I'll be able to see more from there." Daidaiiro no Ryū nodded and flew off.

Yuu started to the tower. She kept to back alleys. She may have felt like a Soul Reaper but she didn't look like one.

_Author's Note: Hello back again. Did you miss me? Good news: I have a beta. Less than stellar news: this chapter has not been beta'd. I sent all of the chapters I have written, past, present and future, to them. As the chapters become polished and I fix inconsistencies I'll replace the old chapters. On another note, for a change I am ahead by 1 and an half chapters. I was going to wait to post this one until I was a little more a head but someone new likes Yuu Thank ninjakitty12 for this chapter. Now I am about to do something slightly evil. I am going to post the next chapter on the seventh of September. I promise that. Unless someone reviews. I mean a real review, what they like, don't like, suggestions for becoming a better writer. If I get a real review the latest y'all we have the next chapter is 12 hours later. Take that as you will. Goodbye for now. Love LadyAnnaLee._

_Btw: I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her __Kakuchū no Ryū_


	12. 12: First Meetings

Shūhei Hisagi listened to the reports. Six people had infiltrated the Seireitei. They had almost immediately lost track of all six of them. Three of them had a run in with Eleventh division's third seat Ikkaku Madarame and fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa. Two males and a female. The males kidnapped Hanatarō Yamada, seventh seat of the Fourth division, after beating the two members of Eleventh, and then vanished. The girl had disappeared almost instantly. Two of them, a male and a female, had gone to battle with Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, fourth Seat of the Seventh Division. Then they went underground. Only one, a male, had been captured after trying to go up against the captain of Eighth division, Shunsui Kyōraku. Shūhei's head hurt. Part of him wanted to catch the criminals and execute them. Another part, a more confused part, wanted to find them and talk to them. He went for another walk.

He walked through his division. The sun was setting and twilight was coming fast. He so enjoyed this time of day when the whole world seem to pause. Then something caught his eyes; there was a person sulking in an alley. He walked, cautiously, forward. He placed his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutō. He hoped it wasn't a Ryoka or, intruder. The paperwork would be nigh unbearable if it was.

At the lieutenant's question of "Hey are you all right?" the figure whipped around.

Yuu knew about the effect her eyes had on people. Keigo Asano was constantly being forced to lock eyes with her. Uryû only got the effect when she was pissed off. Rukia had felt the power of their gaze early in the girls' friendship but had quickly grown use to it. In fact the only people Yuu had known to withstand her 'evil look' were her family. She had never expected to be on the receiving end of such a stare.

She was now. The boy seemed to be a few years older than her. He had short black and spiky hair. From the top of his face down to his chin were three vertical scars over his right eye. On his left cheek there was a blue rectangle tattoo that extended over the bridge of his nose. Underneath that the number 69 was tattooed. Yuu saw all of that from the corner of her eyes. The most impressive feature was his eyes.

Yuu felt lost at sea when she looked into those storm-grey eyes. They were narrow and seem to exhibit the shock Yuu was feeling. She regretted the choice to stop in this ally. But she had to. Inspiration struck.

"What's that banner over there?"

"What?" Shūhei was confused. This girl affected the same piece of him that he just found. He broke free of her eyes and spotted the ribbon attached to the crystal revolver. It was the same color pink that haunted his dreams.

"That color orange, what's it's called?"

Shūhei had to answer, "Tenné, it's the color of the Ninth division."

"And is that a poppy flower, for oblivion?"

"White poppy but, yes. Oblivion is what Ninth division's insignia signifies."

Yuu muttered to herself, "So what does second place mean?"

"I have to take you in now. You are very obviously an intruder. Don't fight me. It will make it easier." The lieutenant didn't want to take her in. His heart broke at the thought.

Her eyes went from a noon sky to ice. Shūhei felt his mind make a connection with the aid of Kazeshini. This girl was the one his heart was longing for. He had mysteriously fallen in love with this strange girl. That's why he felt a choice was taken from him. That's why he didn't care.

He spoke up again. "I'm the lieutenant of Ninth Division. Second place."

Yuu felt her eyes go as wide as saucers. She had a connection to this Soul Reaper.

"Look I really wish I could stay and figure this out. But I have to find Rukia."

Yuu brought Kakuchū no Ryū up. Shūhei's hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"Rukia Kuchiki, the criminal, is in the Senzaikyū, the white tower. Now that is all the help I can give you and I'm sorry but I _have_ to take you in."

Yuu smiled a small smile. "You can try. I'm sorry. This is going to hurt. Blast Aka no Ryū."

Shūhei let go of girl's wrist as a shock of red light temporally blinded him. When he recovered his sight she was gone. He walked back to his office. He had a report to write. He would try to BS a story about trying to gain the girl's trust. He was a writer. He had a chance to make it work. He was just lucky the cameras across the Seireitei didn't record sound. The only thing he regretted was not learning the love of his life's name.

"Scene Change**

Yuu slid down the wall of the nearby ally and called Daidaiiro no Ryū back to her. She was exhausted. That was one of the reason she had stopped in the last back road. She needed a break and when she saw the tenné banner she paused to see if she could figure out the meaning of the color that would consume her if she let it. She hadn't expected to have her heart jump into her mouth when she made eye contact with that young adult. She processed her thoughts.

Yuu didn't think she see him again. She had to choke back a desperate sob at that thought. Then she had to fight a gasp of disbelief. She read her share of manga and novels. She had heard of love at first sight but never truly believed it. And this wasn't even first sight; more like first thought. How could she be in love with a stranger? What more: how could she be in love with a complete stranger who was also her enemy? It didn't make sense.

Aka no Ryū spoke up \It is a product of the result of your genetics.\

"What the hell does that mean?"

Murasaki no Ryū spoke up \Since you are half Human half Soul Reaper your soul made a connection\

"To a guy I don't know?"

\Yes, you don't have a choice. But be honest do you want a choice?\ Aka no Ryū responded.

"No," Yuu sighed, "but it is a little odd and dramatic"

Yuu resumed her thinking. Her emotions became an angst-filled sadness. She wished there was a book or video for half Human half Soul Reapers. Something called _So You Found out you're Half Dead._

Yuu posed another question, "So are there more people like me?"

Daidaiiro no Ryū answered \You are not one of a kind but you are unique.\

"Okay then. How's that for a straight answer?" Yuu's voice dripped with sarcasm. She recovered herself. "What about Ichigo? Will he be flung into a relationship?"

Midori no Ryū answered, \Ichigo is not the same as you, Yuu.\

"What does that mean Midori? What is he?"

\I don't know. I just know that he is not the same type of being as you. He is part Soul Reaper but I can't make sense of the rest of the information I got from his soul.\

"Well that is wonderful. At least I know I'm headed in the right direction."

Yuu stood back up and staggered. She put her free hand on the wall.

Ao no Ryū spoke up. \Yuu it is almost midnight. Sleep.\

"No I can't. I have to keep moving. Rukia,"

Ao no Ryū interrupted, \You are no good to her like this.\

Yuu grimaced. "Maybe a power-nap."

Kiiro no Ryū whispered, \I have you hidden. Rest.\

Yuu hummed an affirmative and drifted off.

**Scene Change**

Rukia looked out the window of the Senzaikyū at Sōkyoku Hill. Her posture and her expression screamed depression. Rukia had heard about the intruders. She was under the option that they had wasted their time. She broke the law. She was ready to pay the price. Just then a flash of violet caught her attention.

Rukia turned to see a dragon made out of a strangely complicated violet light. The dragon flitted around her head and then settled on her shoulder. Rukia wondered if it was some kind of hallucination. Then it sunk its claws into her. Rukia let out a cry.

Then she heard a voice in her head, "Rukia are you there? Rukia?"

Rukia tentatively whispered back, "Hello?"

"Rukia, it's me Yuu."

"Yuu, what's going on? How are you talking to me?"

"Murasaki no Ryū is a telepathic communicator. Uryû, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo and I came to rescue you."

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Because you're our friend."

"I broke the law. I am prepared to face the consequences of my actions."

"You are an idiot. I can't begin to count the number of times you saved our lives. There is no way we are not returning the favor."

"Where are you?"

"I'm looking for your window."

"What?" Rukia screeched.

"I'm outside the Senzaikyū looking for the window you are at."

"Then what?"

"Then I'll use Aka no Ryū to blast a hole big enough to get you out."

"The tower is made out of Sekkiseki. It absorbs spirit pressure."

"Okay new plan."

Just then a figure appeared in the door way.

"Miss Kuchiki?" All though the voice was small it startled Murasaki no Ryū. The dragon flew out of the window.

Murasaki no Ryū flew back to Yuu in the ally way nearest to the Senzaikyū. Yuu scowled. If she went any closer she would be out in the open. She needed to know what was going on now. Daidaiiro no Ryū would take time to get there and time to get back. Going there herself would be faster. She wasn't sure she could go fast. She had been using spiritual pressure constantly to keep Kiiro no Ryū to going. Yuu felt like she had the flu, feverish and nauseous. Yuu steeled herself and started running towards the tower. She went ahead and canceled Kiiro no Ryū. If she was revealing herself she might as well go all the way.

When she got to the bridge Ichigo was bleeding out. He was also standing between Rukia, Ganju, and a Soul Reaper Yuu didn't know and a captain. Yuu swung Kakuchū no Ryū up and took aim at Ichigo.

"Fire Ao no Ryū!"

The exact blue dragon flew towards Ichigo. The dragon mended the wounds on the teenaged boy with a blue light. Ichigo was no longer bleeding out. He looked at Yuu.

"Took you long enough to get here."

"Sorry I was sneaking. That's just a patch job, Ichigo. If Ao no Ryū fails you'll be right back where you started."

Ichigo nodded. "Got it."

"So um," Yuu turned to point Kakuchū no Ryū at the captain. "Who's this?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

Yuu directed her next comment to the man she knew was some kind noble. "Yes I know you. I managed to get Yoruichi to tell me about you. The Head of the Kuchiki House and the captain of Sixth division. Rukia's brother. Then one who doesn't care if she is killed for helping a friend."

The nobleman glared at Yuu.

"Oh no, don't play the glare card on me. I have that one mastered." Yuu let out a single laugh.

"Shatter Senbonzakura."

Yuu watched Kuchiki's Zanpakutō disintegrate. Yuu started to run forward. She held Kakuchū no Ryū in front or her.

"Fire Aka no Ryū."

Aka no Ryū flew forward. Soon the dragon was surrounded by pink Zanpakutō fragments. Yuu smirked and kept running forward. Aka no Ryū put on a burst of speed. The half dead girl flip Kakuchū no Ryū in her grip.

"Abort Aka no Ryū!"

Yuu moved to slam her revolver into the aristocrat's temple. Ichigo was behind the man, raising Zangetsu to bring down on their enemy. Then there was a blur and Byakuya Kuchiki was gone. Yuu scrambled to put her ribbon between herself and Ichigo's descending Zanpakutō. She barely made it.

Yuu let out a hysterical laugh. "I didn't know people could move that fast."

Ichigo shout, "Yuu behind you."

Yuu spun around. She had her ribbon up but, it didn't matter. A thousand tiny blades cut into her. Then Yuu saw an orange shape. It grabbed both her and Ichigo. Yuu felt sick. Even more so than she already did. When she reopened her eyes they were a way from the cloud of pink swords. Yuu looked at their rescuer. It was a dark skinned woman dressed in orange. She looked over at Ichigo. Ao no Ryū was gone and he was bleeding out again. He was very clearly blacked out.

Yuu mumbled at the woman, "I feel like I know you."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Yuu squinted and muttered, "Is it safe to pass out?"

"Yes Yuu."

Yuu let herself go limp. She felt ill. She hoped she woke up.

_Author's Note: Let it be said I keep my promises. I got a review. But first let's welcome the new follower CruxisRemnants. You know I must be doing an okay job because betwixt (I love that word) followers and favoriters 11 people like this story. Now GothChick88 has reviewed twice. She is the reason why this chapter is up now. So to address some of your thoughts GothChick88: First off Yuu is only Half Soul Reaper or as she likes to say Half Dead. Her spiritual pressure is different from a full blooded Soul Reaper. So __Kiiro no Ryū, or Yellow Dragon disguises Yuu to make her spiritual pressure fell like anything. Yuu just has to know what it feels like. In addition it takes a lot out of her and she does not have vast amounts of the stuff like Ichigo. If she's not careful she could kill herself. Daidaiiro no Ryū- Orange Dragon is Miss Katsu's spy. It scouts the area looking for what Yuu tells it to look for. The problem is it needs specific directions and isn't good for general stuff. Ao no Ryū the Blue Dragon is a healer but, it's just a patch job. If it fails or is aborted the person is right back where they started. Also a big drainer. Aka no Ryū or Red Dragon is for combat and is the most versatile. It also takes the least amount of spiritual pressure. Midori no Ryū Green dragon is the spy for figuring out what people can do but no specifics. Last but not least Murasaki no Ryū- Violet Dragon is a telepathic Bluetooth. If it is set up beforehand Yuu can talk to multiple people. If not, she can only talk with one person. Having multiple Dragons going takes a lot of spiritual pressure. Next: about Gin he is a sneaky plotter with sneaky stuff going on. I adore him. And it was so easy to put him in the way I did. Like easy as breathing. Last Yuu and Shūhei are both sad because the choice of who they get to love was taken from them. But they're peaceful because that's okay. It is slash. But that doesn't change the fact the Shūhei will court Yuu. Yuu will pick fights and there will be jealously on both sides. I'm hoping that I can write it so that way Shūhei's maturity will anchor Yuu and that Yuu's Yuuness (How else do I say it?) will cause Shūhei to smile more. Okay the note kinda of got away from me. I beg y'all to forgive me. All my love, LadyAnnaLee. Bye!_

_Btw: I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her Kakuchū no Ryū_

_PS. GothChick88 I will take you up on your offer just wait and see._


	13. 13: Recovery

Yuu faded in and out of consciousness. Occasionally she was aware of the women who rescued her making her drink water. When Yuu finally became aware of her surroundings it was slowly. She was in some kind cave but she could see light and heard sound come from it. There was cross between a sheet and a blanket covering her. Yuu stood up and walked towards the sound she heard. When she got out in to the light she squinted. The woman from the rescue was sitting on a ledge. When she heard Yuu's shuffling steps she turned to smile at her. Yuu sat down next to her.

"You feel like Yoruichi."

"I am Yoruichi."

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I have the flu," Yuu groaned, "Why do I feel this way?"

"You used your spiritual pressure until you had none left. Then you kept pushing yourself. It's like running at full speed until you are out strength and then running marathon. I'm impressed you managed for so long."

"I did that once, sort-of. I was sick for two weeks. Has it been two weeks?"

"No only a day and a half. We have a day and a half more before Rukia's execution. Ichigo is training for the next level, Ban Kai."

"Is this another succeed or die training plan?" Yuu slumped she honestly didn't have the energy to train.

"For him yes. You are going to focus on getting back to top form."

"Can we do more Kidō training?"

"Yes and I'll teach you Shunpo." Yoruichi said.

Yuu forced her eyes back open. "What's Shunpo?"

Yoruichi answered, "The flash step, but only after you recover. Do you feel like you could eat something?"

"I still feel nauseous. I think if I ate something I just throw up. Is your hair really purple?"

"Yes it is. There is a hot spring over there. Go take a bath. The water has some interesting qualities. It should help you get better."

Yuu nodded. "Okay." She looked at her bare feet. "Where are my boots?"

"Noticed did you, they're in the cave. So is your Zanpakutō."

Yuu stood and stretched. "I am usually more observant."

Yoruichi laughed, "I'll forgive you because, you accidently almost killed yourself."

Yuu shook her head. "I knew I was pushing and I kept going. I didn't see any other choice."

Yoruichi's voice was full of concern, "Go take your bath, Yuu."

Yuu started to walk to the spring. Then she turned backed to the woman. "Ms. Yoruichi, have you ever heard of someone being half dead?"

Yoruichi twist to look at the teen. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of someone who was half dead half alive?"

"No Yuu, I haven't. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go soak."

As Yuu walked away, Yoruichi thought about her question. Kisuke always knew that Ichigo had the potential to become a Soul Reaper. But Yuu was unexpected. Kisuke had thought she was human. 100% human. Since the arrival of Yuu's powers Kisuke looked very hard into the girl's heritage. He could find nothing on her father. Both Yuu and Ichigo were keeping secrets and Yoruichi couldn't blame them. She just hoped that she could help them somehow.

**Scene Change**

Yuu had been in the hot spring for a while. She sighed and sank deeper into the water. She didn't fight her eyes when they closed. She just made sure she wouldn't fall under the water. There were apples by the edge and Yuu grabbed for one. She felt so much better. She got her hands on an apple and took a giant munch. Yuu let out content sigh.

"Hello?" Yuu let out a shout and snapped her eyes open at the unfamiliar voice.

It was a male Soul Reaper with bright red hair. He also had strange tribal tattoos instead of eyebrows. Yuu looked at him with horror. She sank deeper into the water.

"Who the HELL are you?" Yuu was practically shrieking.

"Renji Abarai."

Yuu jumped up and caused water to splash everywhere. Yuu pointed at the now blushing man accusingly. "You! You're the one who took Rukia a way."

Yuu moved to slap the man. He didn't try to stop it. The crack sounded though the hot spring. Yuu was breathing hard. Renji brought his hand up to his right cheek to trace the forming bruise.

"I deserved that. I don't suppose you would believe me if I said I regretted it." Renji sighed. "I'm training to rescue her."

"Yuu don't kill him. He's on our side now." Yuu jerk to face Yoruichi as the older woman ran up.

Yuu turned back to glare at Renji. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Now give me your coat. I'm done here."

Yuu held her glare and then with a sigh, let it go. Renji took of his coat and held it out. His face matched his hair. Yuu put the coat on. She bit her lip and held out her hand.

"Let's start over. Hello I'm Yuu."

Renji took the offered hand, "Nice to meet you, Yuu, I'm Renji."

Yuu let go and head back to the cave to get dressed. She snagged another apple from the pile. Yuu flipped her free hand up in a gesture of farewell. Renji stared after her.

"Is she always like that?"

Yoruichi voice a negative answer.

"That's good."

"She's worse most of the time."

"Oh that's interesting."

"Go get your coat," Yoruichi commanded.

Renji followed the order and headed over to the cave. By the time he got there Yuu was fastening the buttons on her vest. She nodded at where she hung up his coat. Renji pull his coat back on while Yuu tied her hair back up. Renji turned to leave.

"Hey can you tell me about the lieutenant of Ninth division?"

Renji turned to look at Yuu, who was determinedly not looking at him, and responded, "Shūhei Hisagi, What about him?"

Yuu squinted at the wall, "What's he like?"

"He's okay. He's got a cool head but is a bit of punk. He plays the guitar."

"Does he make a good lieutenant?"

"Young, But decent." Renji was confused. "Why are you asking?"

"I meet him earlier." Yuu squirmed uncomfortably. "He was odd."

Renji resumed walking back out the entrance then paused. "Anything else?"

Yuu finally looked at him, "No, thank you. Sorry about slapping you."

Renji nodded, "Don't worry about." Right before he left he asked a question, "Yoruichi told you not to kill me. If she hadn't would you have killed me?"

Yuu answered, "You took my friend. There's not much I wouldn't do for my friends"

As Renji left the training area all he could think about was Yuu's eyes. Renji really hope they could become true allies one day. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to be her friend.

**Scene Change**

Rukia was ready to die. Her life had been full of good. Renji and their friends in the Rukongai. Byakuya adopting her. Ichigo and the rest of the group trying to rescue her. In addition they would be allowed to return home. Rukia wasn't frighten and she was ready to die. She saw the Sōkyoku be released and come for her. She closed her eyes. Then a yell, that must have been designed to do what it did, shocked Rukia into snapping her eyes open.

"Defend Aka no Ryū!"

Rukia saw Yuu standing on the far end of Sōkyoku Hill. Her posture screamed confidence that bordered on cocky. She was aiming at the Sōkyoku. Aka no Ryū flew to the space between it and Rukia. Then it turned and acted as shield.

Yuu smirked, "Tell me little bird, can you fight a dragon?"

Yuu blinked. One of the captains ordered her lieutenant to go after Yuu. She let out a laugh as the fat Soul Reaper with the purple scarf came after her. Yuu felt her mind go into overdrive. It did that when she had too much energy. She would see just about everything and her reaction times practically disappeared.

Yuu flung her right hand at the oncoming threat. He had released his Shi Kai; his Zanpakutō now looked like a spiked ball. Yuu waited until the last minute and Shunpoed just a couple of feet to the side. Kakuchū no Ryū was still pointed at the Sōkyoku; her right hand was pointed at the large Soul Reaper. She really needed to get her attitude under control. She smirked again.

"Bakudo number 9 Hōrin!" Yuu watched the orange tinted spiral spring from her hand and entangle the Soul Reaper.

Another lieutenant, this one tall and female, came to join the assault. Yuu flung the male Soul Reaper at the female one. Aka no Ryū was flying back home. Yuu canceled the Kidō. The Sōkyoku was rearing up for another assault on Rukia. Yuu got ready to fire again. Just then three things happen at once. First Ichigo finally landed on the scaffolding. Second a white haired captain showed up and used an artifact to trap the Sōkyoku. Third Renji showed up. The last lieutenant was headed after Yuu. Yuu used Shunpo to dart closer to her two friends. She couldn't hear what they were saying. She paused next Renji just as Ichigo threw Rukia down. Luckily Renji caught her.

Yuu voice her concern for the injured red head, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Renji replied, "Ichigo threw Rukia! He's crazy"

"Well he is friends with me. We should go."

"What about helping Ichigo?"

"You're injured. I'm a duck and weave kind of girl. Ichigo always had the strength for his rematch and now he has the skills." Yuu smirked again.

Renji gaped at her, "You mean, It worked?"

Yuu just held her smirk. "Let's get out of here."

The last lieutenant had changed directions and was running towards them. Renji, with Rukia in his arms, led the way down the zigzagging wooden steps. Yuu followed the red haired lieutenant. Their enemy was close behind. Yuu stopped and pointed Kakuchū no Ryū at the pursuer.

"Fire Aka no Ryū."

The older Soul Reaper pulled up his released Zanpakutō. Aka no Ryū blew straight past that defense. Yuu was coming down from herself induced high. Her mind was going in a million directions. The thought she landed on was this: Before all this she was faster than Ichigo and he was stronger than she was. The irony was that his spiritual pressure gave him speed, hers gave her strength.

"Hado number 4 Byakurai," the current Soul Reaper fired a Kidō spell at Yuu's stomach. It snapped her back into focus. She headed down the stairs. She lost track of Rukia and Renji. She fired Ao no Ryū at herself. The blue light acted as a bandage staunching the wound. Yuu kept running. She found herself in an alley. She slammed her back to the wall and slid down.

As she looked at the damage Yuu cursed, "Damn, I liked this shirt."

Yuu pulled Ao no Ryū away to asset the damage. It was bad. Yuu hissed at the very gaping wound. She jumped when someone landed next to her. She let the person slide down next to her. She turned to be sarcastic and was trapped in storm grey eyes.

"Shūhei!" her voice was two octaves higher then she liked.

He grinned at her. "Now you have me at a disadvantage."

Yuu choked out a strangled, "Yuu, My name is Yuu." Yuu paused to recover herself.

"I um, can fix that," Shūhei said.

"Should you do that? I'm the enemy." Yuu returned the smile.

Shūhei winced, "You're right. But I just can't bear the thought of you being hurt."

Shūhei looked like he was hurt and Yuu couldn't stand that. "Okay patch me up."

Shūhei blushed. "Um I'm going to have to put my hands on you."

Yuu burst out in to hysterical laughing. Between laughs she got out. "Well according to my sources we have something deep. So go ahead."

Shūhei nodded and leaned over Yuu and put his hands on the wound. Yuu felt shivers go up her spine. She felt breathless. Yuu closed her eyes to focus on breathing. Shūhei had to concentrate on the healing Kidō. Yuu opened her eyes and looked at the green spiritual pressure.

"Can you teach me that?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, if you have the patience."

Yuu chuckled, "That is the one thing I don't have."

Shūhei looked at the sky towards Sōkyoku Hill. "Captain Kuchiki is really serious. I wish I knew who he was fighting."

Yuu looked in the same direction. "My 'cousin' Ichigo."

"A Ryoka has that much strength?" Shūhei looked back at his work.

"Yeah." Yuu turned back to looked at the young man.

Shūhei finished the healing. He smiled and turned to look at Yuu. He meant to tell her was done but instead he found out he was inches away from her face. Yuu's eyes got incredibly wide. Shūhei thought she looked fantastically attractive like this. He felt his cheeks heat up as Yuu inclined forward. He could feel her breath on his lips. Time seem to hold still. Yuu got closer. Than Isane Kotetsu's, the lieutenant of Fourth division, voice came over Tenteikūra:

"Attention all Captains and seated officers, also Ryoka. Captain Sōsuke Aizen of the Fifth division, Gin Ichimaru of the Third division, and Kaname Tōsen of the Ninth division are in conspiracy together. They faked Captain Aizen's death. They murdered the Central 46. They have further, unknown plans to disrupt the Soul Society, They are currently at the Sōkyoku Hill."

Just then Yuu got an emergency signal via Murasaki no Ryū from Ichigo. "Yuu get back here now!"

Yuu pushed herself up. "I have to go back to Sōkyoku Hill."

Shūhei joined her. His face was hard. "I'll go with you."

Yuu soundlessly held out her right hand, Shūhei took it in his left. Together, in perfect harmony they used Shunpo to head to the battle.

_Author's note: Tada I'm back. I know it's still the sixth but it is so close to the seventh I figured I post it early. The-Blind-Otaku made this story one of her favorites and is following it. Thank you so very much. I have the next two chapters written but the next post won't be until the fifteen, at the earliest. My birthday is this week and I don't want to stress out about posting. On that note reviews: make wonderful birthday presents. But this time around reviewing won't get you an extra chapter. Sorry, but it's true. Anyways love you all. Love LadyAnnaLee_

_Btw: I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her Kakuchū no Ryū_


	14. 14: Betrayal

When Yuu got back to Sōkyoku Hill she had to let go of Shūhei's hand. She couldn't stop both her hands from coming to cover her mouth in horror. Yuu's incredible mind betrayed her and committed every detail to memory. The scene she saw would forever play in her nightmares.

Ichigo laid eagle spread, face down on the ground. His Ban Kai outfit was torn in to streamers and was hanging off of him. He had been cut what looked to be a thousand times but he wasn't bleeding, he had almost bleed out. It also looked like his spine had been snapped. Ichigo was struggling to push himself up.

Renji was in a similar position. His long bright red hair was loose and on the ground around his head. Zabimaru, his Zanpakutō, was in pieces, scattered around in a random pattern. He was unconscious.

Uryû, Chad, Ganju, and Orihime were on the other end of Sōkyoku Hill. It was clear they had just arrived. Uryû was standing in front of Orihime with his hand wrapped around Chad's arm, very clearly keeping the taller boy back. They were joined by a trio of Soul Reapers. Two of them Yuu recognized as Yumichika Ayasegawa and his friend with no socks. The third was a girl who looked to be maybe eight years old with pink hair. Yuu noted the lieutenant's armband on her left arm. They seemed to have no idea what was going on and were struggling under immense spiritual pressure.

There in the middle of the hill were three adult male Soul Reapers. The first was a dark skinned man wearing a Soul Reaper uniform without sleeves, like Shūhei. He was also wearing a twisted, orange scarf that pointed straight up behind his braided ponytail. Across his eyes was a strip of either, blue plastic or, blue glass. It was clear enough that Yuu could see he was blind.

The second man was the man from the gate and the source of the spiritual pressure causing the others to struggle. Yuu noticed some more about him this time around. He had silver hair that was cut so it fell into his shut eyes. He was tall and lean with long tapered fingers and long legs. He was pale but it was a cream colored paleness. He was staring at Yuu or at least he was facing Yuu. He wore a basic Soul Reaper uniform. His captain's overcoat lacked sleeves. Just like last time he sent shivers down Yuu's spine.

The last man had disheveled brown hair and glasses. He was also a captain. His captain's coat had sleeves. He looked harmless and his back was turned towards Yuu. Yuu knew he was Sōsuke Aizen by the symbol for Fifth division on the back of the white coat. At Yuu's arrival he turned to face her. There was glint in his brown eyes that was undiluted evil. His square fingers were wrapped around Rukia's red collar. Rukia was dangling like a lifeless ragdoll, fear plainly etched on her face.

What Yuu did next was pure stupid. Yuu, truly, had only had two instincts. Everything thing else was thoughts. Most of them were subconscious thoughts, yes, but Yuu's core was made of two things. Run as fast as possible and keep her family and friends safe. In that moment both came into play in the most idiotic fashion.

Yuu flipped her right hand causing Kakuchū no Ryū, which was tied to her right wrist, to jump up. She caught the revolver in her left hand. She rushed forward; her body fell in to a perfect running form. What she saw narrowed to Rukia and Aizen.

From behind her Shūhei shouted, "Yuu! No!"

At the same time Ichigo ordered, "Be careful!"

Yuu took aim while running. Aizen was locked in her mind. Then, just as she was about to fire she was thrown back. Six green, pointed pillars thrust out of the ground. Yuu righted herself midair and landed on her toes. She lost her balanced and was force to fall forward on to the splayed fingertips of her right hand. She looked at the circle of pillars separating her from Rukia.

"What the hell?" the curse fell from her lips.

"Ah Miss Katsu," Aizen's voice was a dangerous purr. "I'm afraid you missed my explanation and I simply do not have the time to explain it again. Though I'll admit the emergence of you powers interested me for a bit."

Aizen tossed Rukia forward as his other hand snapped a small tube. The hand that snapped the tube turned green and his fingers got longer and skinnier. He threw that hand forward and plunged though Rukia's chest. The whole thing took less time than a blink.

"RUKIA!" Orihime, Ichigo and Yuu screamed simultaneously."

"Interesting no permanent damage to the soul," Aizen rehooked his fingers on Rukia's collar. He held her out. "Gin, kill her."

Later Yuu and Ichigo would both wonder how they saw all that happened in that moment.

Yuu began to rush forward. Kaname Tōsen, the sleeveless man, rushed her. Shūhei shouted at her to look out. He got his Zanpakutō across his traitorous captain's throat. Yuu tripped and sprawled forward. Gin Ichimaru, the silver haired Soul Reaper, released his Zanpakutō. Yuu blinked at the same time the sound of a sword stabbing flesh occurred. Yuu opened her eyes. Byakuya Kuchiki was holding Rukia in one arm and Ichimaru's Zanpakutō in the other. The long sword pulled back from where it had stabbed the captain of Sixth division. Yuu scrambled to get up.

Ichigo shouted, "Yuu he's hurt!"

Yuu took aim haphazardly, "Fire Ao no Ryū!"

The blue dragon flew towards Byakuya, who had fallen and was being supported by Rukia. It made contact just as Yuu used Shunpo to flash around to their location. She stood with her ribbon stretched out.

"Come on Captain get up! Do you seriously think I can take Aizen by myself?"

The noble stood up as Ao no Ryū patched him up. Then Ao no Ryū flicked out. Captain Kuchiki fell again. Yuu knew what that meant. She was running out of spiritual pressure. She was doomed but Yuu would go to Hell before she went down without a fight.

Aizen went to unsheathed his Zanpakutō. Just then there was a shadow in the sky. Aizen looked up but Yuu didn't dare take her eyes off her opponent. She didn't have to; she heard Jidanbō and Kūkaku. Kūkaku was yelling something but Yuu couldn't tell what. There was some kind of ringing in her ears but her eyesight was amazingly clear.

There was a flash of Kidō and the pair landed. When the smoke cleared it was obvious it hadn't affect Aizen. Luckily Yoruichi and a female Soul Reaper Yuu didn't recognize, with black hair in a kind of spiky bob expect for two wrapped shoulder length pieces, leapt in using Shunpo to stop the devil. Yoruichi's hand was on the hilt of Aizen's Zanpakutō, to keep him from pulling it out. The Soul Reaper's Zanpakutō was on Aizen neck. There was some dialogue but Yuu just couldn't hear it, she only caught the lips of the speakers moving.

Gin Ichimaru was caught by a female Soul Reaper with wavy orange hair and blue gray eyes. Her uniform was open showing her tremendous assets. She had a pink scarf around her shoulders and some kind of chain that fell into her cleavage.

His eyes opened for just a brief moment. Yuu let out a hiss at the picture that moment presented. Gin forced Yuu to meet his eyes. He smiled a soft smile and closed his eyes. Yuu could breathe again.

Even though all three captains were captives and, Lieutenants and Captains began to arrive. Yuu didn't dare think victory. Not until all three of them were safely behind bars. Just then Yoruichi screamed something and she and her partner pushed away from Aizen. A bright light came from him and Yuu followed it to a crack it the sky A whole set of Menos Grande pushed their way out. Similar pillars of light came to encase Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. Yuu took aim.

"Fire Aka no Ryū!"

Her hearing returned as the eldest of the captains explained why Aka no Ryū just bounced of the yellow light.

"Stop! That is Negación, A technique used by the Menos to rescue their fellow Hollows. Once enveloped by that light it is impossible for those with in and those without to interact. Once that light touched Sōsuke Aizen he became part of another world, impossible for us to reach."

Yuu gapped in disbelief. There had to be something she could do, anything!

Uryû shouted, "Yuu," She turned to look at the Quincy. He was pointing straight up. "You'll need a boost!"

Yuu saw what he saw and yanked her head around to find Shūhei. He nodded and cupped his hands. Yuu took off running, fighting both time and herself. Time, because if she didn't act fast she would lose her chance. And herself because she was about to collapse. Yuu reached Shūhei and leapt in to his hands. He pushed her up with all his strength. She flew upwards and took aim.

"Fire Aka no Ryū!"

The dragon flew and made contact with the giant Menos Grande's forehead. It accomplished nothing. Yuu began to fall. Aka no Ryū returned to Kakuchū no Ryū. Kakuchū no Ryū reverted to its sealed state. Yuu dropped her Zanpakutō and it clattered on the ground. She twisted herself and landed on her hands. The contact with the ground sent shock waves up her arms. Yuu's arms were not just broken; they were fragmented. Yuu bent at her waist and landed on her feet right next to Ichigo. She craned her neck to look at the retreating men. Ichigo reached up and Yuu bent down. Yuu forced her injured arms around her 'cousin' to pull him up. She ignored the pain but a hiss escaped.

The long white haired captain from division Thirteenth spoke, "You've joined with the Menos, have you become so corrupt?"

Aizen responded, "You are blinded by your self-righteousness." He took off his glasses and pushed a hand though his hair, sweeping it backward and away from his face. "From the beginning no one has ever stood at the top, neither you, nor me, nor the gods. But soon that unattainable vacancy will be filled. From now on I alone will stand at the top."

The other teens from Karakura Town came to stand next to Yuu and Ichigo. They were in their line but there was almost no space between them. Yuu still had her arms wrapped around Ichigo, her arms protesting at the abuse she was putting them though. She made eye contact with all four of her original companions. Their eyes all said the same thing.

"Goodbye Soul Reapers." Aizen's voice was mocking as the crack began to close.

"You made a mistake Aizen!" Ichigo stated. His voice was quiet but could be heard by everyone.

Aizen let out a laugh. "What would that be?"

"You left us alive," Ichigo said.

"Goodbye Ryoka boy." Aizen said "If I have to admit that, for a time, you and she were amusing."

"You left us alive," Ichigo repeated

Yuu finished the thought, with ice colored eyes, "We will stop you!"

The last thing Yuu saw as the crack snapped closed was Aizen's contemptuous sneer. Chad came over and Yuu handed Ichigo to him. The taller boy gently placed him back on the ground. Orihime started her healing technique. Uryû walk to where Kakuchū no Ryū had fallen. He picked it up and brought it back to Yuu.

"I got you Zanpakutō," Uryû noticed her arms. "Do you trust me to hold on to it for you for a while?"

Yuu nodded and managed to unbuckle the belt with her sheath on it. She let it fall to the ground. Then she held her arms well away from her body. Uryû picked up the sheath and put the Zanpakutō away. Yuu felt a pair of hands on her waist. She turned to see Shūhei.

"Help me down?" Yuu asked.

The lieutenant nodded, as he helped her into a sitting position. "I have to go," his voice was full of pain caused by the betrayal of his captain. "I have things I have to do."

Yuu muttered in the affirmative and watched and the young adult hurried off. She was so tired. Bone deep tired. A power nap couldn't hurt. She laid back down with her arms off to her sides and drifted off to sleep.

**Scene Change**

Ichigo was attempting to sneak. He wanted to see Yuu but, the captain of Fourth division had declared that she needed rest and was not to be disturbed. Captain Retsu Unohana scared Ichigo. He needed to see Yuu; he hadn't seen her in two days. He knew what room she was in. He opened the door as quietly as he could. He slipped into the room as soon as the gap was big enough for him. He looked at Yuu and let out an exasperated sigh.

Yuu looked like she was asleep, propped up by a pile of pillows. Her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic fashion. Her eyes were closed and her face was tilted away from the door. It was a deception Yuu practiced with great care and fooled most people. But Ichigo knew her longer than most people and knew her tells. Her left hand was clenched tight over her left hip.

"Relax, it's me, Ichigo said as he sat down in the chair in the corner by the window.

Yuu opened her eyes and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo matched her tone, "I came to see you."

"Captain Unohana will kill you if she catches you here."

"Yeah I know, don't care."

Yuu closed her eyes, "I'm supposed to be sleeping. Every time someone comes in and I'm not they drug me. I hate it."

"Well you did almost kill yourself twice."

"So did you that I know of. More if I'm not mistaken."

Ichigo scoffed.

Yuu's eyes were still closed. "Tell me a story."

Ichigo sighed, "About what?"

"What happen after I ran off?"

Ichigo sank deeper in to the chair and began. "I fought Ikkaku Madarame, The bald Soul Reaper. He had an ointment that patched up injuries. I beat him and he fainted from blood lost. I used his cream to patch us both up. He told me where to find Rukia. I went to look for you and Ganju. I found him and we were chased by Eleventh division grunts. We tried threating another Soul Reaper but Hanatarō is from Fourth Division and the two divisions don't like each other. We ran off and accidently took Hanatarō with us. He told us he could take us to Rukia. We went through the sewers. When we got out Renji was there. We had a rematch; I won. Then I had to fight Kenpachi Zaraki., the captain of Eleventh division. He's crazy just so you know. Hanatarō and Ganju went on ahead while I did that. Turns out Rukia killed Ganju's brother because he was turning in to a Hollow. Ganju didn't know that. Byakuya showed up. Hanatarō moved to stand between him and Rukia. Ganju decided he had to help out. I showed up. Then you showed up. What happened to you?"

Yuu whispered tiredly. "I went to fight Yumichika. Ganju tossed me out of the way. I guess he had some kind of chivalry thing. I made my way to the Senzaikyū. I figured that I could see more from there. I kept to back alleys. I had Kiiro no Ryū going to make me feel like a Soul Reaper. Daidaiiro no Ryū was going to look for Rukia. I got tired and I saw a banner that was the color orange connected to the weird feeling I had" Yuu opened her eyes to look at Ichigo. "I told you about that right?"

At Ichigo's nod Yuu continued her story, "I stopped in an alley to get a closer look. There was a poppy flower on it, which means oblivion. Shūhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of Ninth division caught me. And here's the weird part that I don't quite get; he and I are soul mates. I don't understand it but all six of my dragons agree on that and he feels the same connection. He told me that Rukia was in the Senzaikyū. I got away. I took a nap. When I woke up I headed to the tower but stopped in the closest alley. I sent Murasaki no Ryū to talk to Rukia. Something spooked it. I headed to the tower. I ran into you. What happened with Aizen?"

Ichigo groaned. "Okay Aizen always wanted power and He and Mr. Urahara both made something called the Hōgyoku. Both were incomplete. So Aizen decided to join the two together. Mr. Urahara figured out what Aizen was doing and hid his inside Rukia's soul. The Gigai Rukia got from him was designed to turn her into a regular human. When Aizen found Rukia in the World of the Living he murdered the Central 46, the Soul Society's government. The orders to capture Rukia and have her executed all came from Aizen. His Zanpakutō has the ability to make anyone who has seen it believe whatever Aizen wants them to believe. They're two ways to remove objects from a soul. We were trying to stop the first method so Aizen need to do more research on the second method. He faked his own death to give him more time to look. Kaname Tōsen is blind and so Aizen's power never worked on him. Tōsen was convinced to join Aizen; something about justice. Who knows why Gin Ichimaru joined him? On that note did you see him when that woman caught him?"

Yuu had been looking and her 'cousin's; dejected form. At the end of his explanation she sighed.

"You saw that too did you? I half hoped it was my imagination." Yuu's hands clenched and unclenched, only to clenched back shut again. Yuu looked down at them. "We'll figure it out Ichigo. How to beat Aizen. What you are. Why I have a damn soul mate. The mystery behind my eyes. It will take some time but we'll figure it out." Yuu closed her eyes again. "Now I actually do need some more sleep."

Ichigo nodded, "Can I stay?"

Drowsiness tinted the girl's voice, "Until Captain Unohana kicks you out."

Yuu drifted off to sleep. Ichigo slumped in his chair. He thought to himself. Why did life have to be so hard? High school and homework were bad enough. Now they had to deal with power crazed maniacs and soul mates. Ichigo's thoughts took on a random pattern as he followed Yuu to dream land.

_Author's Note: It's my birthday! Happy Birthday to me! That's one of the reasons why you're getting this now. The other reasons are named: DarkAngelLilithX, SS-lover06 and, NarutoKurosaki99. Now I have a birthday wish. Please go vote in my poll, especially if you follow and/or favorited this story. Thank you. In other news: I've written up to where the Karakura Group goes home. Which is kind of why I need you to vote. I have two more chapters and then I have no clue what to write next. So vote; I'll leave it up for a week and when I post the next chapter I'll give you a new poll with the top three choices. The week after that I'll post the last pre-written chapter and tell you which answer won. If you don't like the winner you can either get over it or leave. I won't miss you and neither will Yuu. Anyways I'm off to find Korra. Love you all, LadyAnnaLee_

_Btw: I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her Kakuchū no Ryū_


	15. 15: Soul Mates

Yuu stared in horror at the cracks in the sky. The Menos Grande came ever closer. Yuu stood her ground. She raised Kakuchū no Ryū only to find out that her shoulder had been dislocated.

"Goodbye Yuu."

Yuu turned to see Rukia, dressed as a human, disappearing behind a Gate. Yuu turned to run after her. The Gate kept getting further away. Yuu reached out not noticing that her arm was back in its socket. At last the Gate disappeared. Yuu looked around to find herself on a dusty plateau. Ichigo was face down, dying. Yuu heard a cry of pain and turned around slowly. Her eyes were wide and Kakuchū no Ryū was missing.

"Yuu," it was Shūhei. "He betrayed me, Yuu. Captain Tōsen betrayed me. Why didn't you stop him Yuu?" Shūhei's voice was full of accusation and malice. "Will you betray me too?"

"What, no! I wouldn't… " Yuu stuttered at the accusation.

Ichigo's voice cut though her attempts at denial. "Where were you Yuu? Why weren't you here to help me fight Aizen? You're the fastest girl I know. Why didn't you get here sooner? Are you working with Aizen?"

"No! Never!" Yuu protested.

Yuu couldn't tell who asked the next question, "Then why are you leaving with him?"

Yuu looked around shock. "What?" She was surrounded by the light of Negación. Yuu slammed at the walls of light. "No! No! Let me go!" Yuu looked at Gin Ichimaru. "Let me go! Put me back!"

"But why Yuu? After all I'm so proud of you, Yuu." Gin Ichimaru's voice made Yuu's eyes go as wide as they would go.

Ichimaru began to open his eyes. Yuu stared at them in confusion. "What?" Yuu had only seen that peculiar shade of blue in one other place before: the mirror.

"Put me back! Let me down!" Yuu continued to slap the walls.

"Well if you insist, Miss Katsu." Yuu refused to turn to look at Aizen.

Yuu started falling. Then just as she about to hit the ground, she jerked up. Yuu looked around. She was still in her room at the Fourth division. It was a dream.

"Just a dream," Yuu muttered to herself. Yuu looked around the small room with pale yellow walls. Ichigo was no longer in the chair. He must have either left or been chased out. Her clothes were folded on the chair. Yuu tossed the blankets and sheets to the side. She turned to sit on the edge. She was not staying in bed a moment longer. Yuu stretched and heard her joints pop in the most satisfying manner. Yuu let out a sigh and shucked her hospital gown off. She reached for her clothes and realized that they weren't her clothes. Someone, most likely Uryû judging by the care put into the workmanship, had made her a new outfit to match her old one. Yuu sighed and put the outfit on. She looked around for her boots and saw them under the window. She put them on and laced up the new laces. She crept to the door and put her ear to it. She couldn't tell what they were saying but knew that someone was right outside the door. She left via the window instead.

Yuu held on to the outside window ledge by her fingertips. She waited for a moment and then let herself drop. She turned to look at where she was. She was in some kind of courtyard. Yuu headed to the nearest alley. She didn't want to be caught by any members of Fourth division. She suspected that the only reason she hadn't been caught yet was because it was night. Yuu began to head from alley to alley. She didn't know exactly where she was going. She just headed away from the Senzaikyū and Sōkyoku Hill. She also wanted to be far away from the Fourth division. When she stopped to get her bearings she was in the same alley where she met Shūhei. All of the sudden everything rushed back to Yuu. She let out a desperate cry and collapsed to the ground.

She felt useless. She couldn't stop Aizen or Tōsen. She couldn't save Rukia or stop Ichimaru. She couldn't fall in love like a normal girl. She didn't know what she was and that made it difficult to know who she was. In addition she didn't really help Ichigo. He fought lieutenants and captains. Yuu kept to the shadows and made herself sick. What good was she? Yuu pushed herself up using a wall. She had to get out of here. She didn't want _him_ to find her.

"Yuu, is everything alright?"

Yuu closed her eyes. Speak of the devil… She started grinning and flipped around. "Shūhei, I'm fine. I just got tired of sleeping and went for a walk. How are you?" Yuu's face voice and posture grew concerned. "Is everything all right since," Yuu struggled to find the right words.

"Since Captain Tōsen betrayed the Soul Society?" Shūhei sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. At Yuu's nod he continued, "I feel like I should have seen it." He hit the wall. "He was my captain. I knew him better than almost anyone. I should have seen it." He closed his eyes and turned his head to look in the distance.

Yuu reached out with her left hand and hesitated. She pulled back and then reached out again. She cupped the older boy's cheek and gently turned his head back around to look at her. He opened his eyes to look at her. His right hand reached up to put it on top of her left one. His whole body screamed sadness. Yuu felt her pulse speed up.

"Hey it's okay," Yuu started. "I don't blame you for the betrayal. I don't see how anyone could. I understand why you blame yourself. I blamed myself."

Shūhei started to protest. Yuu brought up her right fist with the index finger extended up. She laid her finger on his lips. Shūhei closed his eyes and breathed in. He reopened his eyes. Yuu smiled a sad smile.

"Let me finish" Yuu brought her right hand back down. "It wouldn't surprise me if everyone involved blamed themselves. But we all tried our hardest with the information and skills we had. Aizen outsmarted us all. What's done is done. All we can do now is go forward, get better and stronger, and beat him to a powder."

"How is a Human from the World of the Living so wise?" Shūhei asked, still morose but, smiling. He still had Yuu's left hand trapped between his hand and cheek.

Yuu let out a peal of laughter that echoed on the walls of the alley they were in. She shrugged as she finished laughing. "I made that up as I went along. I'm glad I said it though; I needed to hear it just as much as you did.

Shūhei grinned at that statement. "Well then that's good to know."

He reached out with his free hand to trace Yuu's facial structure. Yuu felt heat come to her cheeks and knew she was blushing. She yanked her hand free and stepped back a step and a half. Her breath came in pants. She knew she was in love with Shūhei but that didn't mean she wanted to move too fast.

"I'm sorry," Shūhei's voice was soft as if Yuu was a skittish horse. "It's just I want to be close to you. I only partly understand it. But if I could never see you again, never speak to you again never touch you again, my heart would break."

Yuu let out a short bitter laugh. "No it wouldn't"

"Yes it would!" Shūhei objected. "I know it's crazy but …"

"No it wouldn't!" Yuu all but shouted. She planted her feet and her hands formed fists "It would shatter like it was a glass bowl that someone dropped. I know!" Yuu's voice got quiet and she wrapped her arms around herself and hunched over. "I feel the same way, the same connection."

Shūhei moved to hold Yuu but stopped when she flinched away. His arms hovered aimlessly at his sides.

"It scares me." Yuu shot up and pointed a demanding finger at him. Shūhei raised his hands in an instinctive defensive position and took a step back. "I'm only fifteen years old! I don't know what love is." Her voice was determined. "I've never had a boyfriend. I knew that one day I feel like this but I thought it would be for a boy in my class. It would last for six months because we were both young romantic fools who would insist we were different. We would break up and hate each other for another six months then become good friends. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with someone I had never met and I certainly didn't expect my Zanpakutō spirits to tell me he was my damn soul mate!"

Yuu finished her rant. She pushed the ball of her right hand in to her left eye socket. All of the sudden she was exhausted. She started to say something but Shūhei beat her too it.

"I'm scared too."

He let a tiny bit of his spiritual pressure escape from his skin. Yuu looked at the green energy flowing from the lieutenant towards her.

"It isn't completely unheard of for there to be soul mates among Soul Reaper. Rare, yes, but not unheard of. It happens when two peoples' spiritual pressures meshes together perfectly. Like most everyone, I had a ridiculously small hope that I would find one but I wasn't out looking for one. I didn't expect to find mine in an alley looking to free someone scheduled to be executed. I certainly didn't expect them to be a Human from the World of the Living. I know it's hard to believe so why don't you test it. Send out just a bit of your spiritual pressure towards mine; see what happens."

Yuu nodded and sent out a tendril of her pale pink spiritual pressure from her eyes and down to her fingers. She didn't have to push it towards the sphere of Shūhei's. Hers wrapped around his. His sent out tiny lines that wrapped hooks around Yuu's. The ribbon of pink kept twisting around the green sphere. The sphere just kept moving the hooks around to keep the ribbon contained. Yuu's right hand reached out for Shūhei's left without thinking. He took it and their hands interlaced. They kept watching the two spiritual pressures circle around each other.

Just then Yuu's spiritual pressure took on a new shape. Yuu studied the change and was shocked to see that it became a tiny pink version or her, wearing her school uniform. Shūhei's spiritual pressure took on his shape. Yuu noted that the detail was amazing. Mini-Yuu's uniform even had the school logo on it right where it belonged and her socks that came to just below her knees. Kakuchū no Ryū was strapped to her right hip. Mini's Shūhei was wearing his Soul Reaper uniform complete with no sleeves and his lieutenant's badge. It even had the real thing's tattoos. His Zanpakutō was on his left hip.

Yuu looked at Shūhei. Her shock was visible. He smiled as his eyes meet hers

"Keep watching, Noon Eyes."

Yuu nodded and turned back to the extraordinary display. Mini-Shūhei was bowing to Mini-Yuu with an arm extended. Mini-Yuu curtseyed in response and put her hand in to Mini-Shūhei's. The two tiny figures began to dance. Mini-Shūhei led and seemed to be laughing at something Mini-Yuu had said. Mini-Shūhei led Mini-Yuu in twirl. The two tiny people got closer. Mini-Yuu wrapped her arms around Mini-Shūhei's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Mini-Yuu fit right under Mini-Shūhei's chin. She pulled out just a tiny bit. He tilted his head down and their lips met. The two spiritual pressures sank into each other.

"It should become brown. Pink and green make a blue brown." Yuu barely breathed that statement

Shūhei was wearing a small, hardly there smile. He tilted his head towards Yuu. He believed she knew what she was talking about but this was different. So far everything had been going the way Kazeshini said it would.

The spiritual pressures had almost become one. Then in a flash they did. The result was a sphere of a golden-white light. Yuu let out a gasp. She reached out to touch it. At her touch it split in half. The first half ran up the half dead girl's arm and into her eyes, retracing the path her spiritual pressure use to leave her. At the same time the second half sank in to the lieutenant's skin.

Yuu let out a gasp, "Wow!"

Shūhei turned and took hold of her other hand. "Soul mates, Yuu. We can't change that. We'll take it slow. Trust me I want to go slow as just as much as you do. But please can we try?"

Yuu nodded and let out a laugh. "Yes we can. No promises but we can try.'

Shūhei nodded. "Thank you." He paused for a moment to look into Yuu's trusting eyes. "I would kiss you right now if that wasn't moving too fast."

Yuu yanked her hands out of his hands and to her chest. "Don't you dare!" The malice in her hiss was clear and even if it wasn't the ice in her eyes was.

Shūhei laughed, "Forgive me." He held his hands clapped together in apology. "I don't plan to kiss you tonight. Tonight I plan to walk you back to the Fourth division."

"I can walk myself." Yuu was still angry.

She stalked off in a rage. Shūhei followed her. He thought about engaging her in conversation but she was sending out an angry aura. Her hands were fists and her movements were contained and stiff. Her eyes were slits and iced colored. Then they reached their destination. Shūhei held the door open for Yuu. She unbent just enough to nod her thanks.

"Miss Katsu there you are," the voice of Captain Unohana caused Yuu to wince. "Thank you Lieutenant Hisagi, for returning for her to us."

"Just making sure she was alright. I best be headed back to my division. Have a nice evening, Captain, Miss Katsu."

"Thank you again Lieutenant."

Shūhei turn to leave. Yuu's hand shot out to grab his wrist. He turned back to look at her. Yuu was running her left hand over her right arm. She was looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry for being angry with you. Thank you for listening tonight."

Shūhei inclined his head. "It was my honor Miss Katsu. Again good night."

Yuu grew angry again. "Good night Lieutenant." She stomped off to her room.

Shūhei left the Fourth division very confused. Why was Yuu mad at him?

/Now why would she be mad at you master?/

"Kazeshini if you aren't going to help just keep quiet."

/You called her Miss Katsu./

"So, what's the big deal with that?"

/You don't call people you care about by their last name. And judging from what I've seen of her she's not very formal to begin with./

"Damn. I can't just go around publicly showing my affection, not now, not so soon after the betrayals."

/I know that. I even understand it. But she doesn't and you need to tell her that as soon as possible./

Shūhei sigh, "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

/That is not as soon as possible./

"What do you mean?"

/Go back and tell her now./

Shūhei turned on his heel and raced back to Fourth division. When he got there he slowed down. He searched for Yuu via her spiritual pressure. Soon he found her room's window. He climbed up the wall.

"I have my Zanpakutō back so I would think before coming though that window."

"Yuu I'm sorry. It's just I can't be seen courting you right now." Shūhei hoisted himself into the room.

"I will not be your dirty little secret." Yuu was sitting on the chair with her legs crossed. Her Zanpakutō was bare across her legs.

"No that's not what I meant. It's just everyone will be questioning my loyalty because of what happened."

Yuu cocked her head to the side. "I understand, I think. How about we compromise? We'll be discreet. No public displays of affection but if someone asks we won't lie. And I get to tell Ichigo but I won't tell anyone else unless they ask. Even then if I can deflect, I will. But you won't be allowed to deny that we're dating if you're asked. 'Cause I think that's what we're doing."

"That is the best explanation for what we are doing. And I agree, that sounds reasonable. But I really wish you wouldn't tell anyone."

Yuu returned her Zanpakutō to its sheath with a snap. "That part is non-negotiable. Partly because I already told him but, mostly because I tell him everything."

Shūhei nodded, "Alright and thank you for understanding."

"I said we try. This is me trying. You better leave. You being here is not discreet and I should probably go to bed."

Shūhei let himself out the window but just before he dropped he said, "Good night Yuu." He let go.

Yuu stood up and came to the window. "Good night Shūhei," she whispered.

Shūhei hurried off just before he was lost to view he turned to look at her. Yuu raised her hand in farewell and he returned the gesture. Then he turned and disappeared.

Yuu undressed for bed. As she slipped between the covers she muttered to herself, "Crazy boys." Six voices in her ahead agreed.

_Author's note: LadyAnnaLee here and I'm not happy either. Only one person voted in my poll; just one. I was pissed off but now I'm just kind of sad. The one person who voted vote for the following choice: Some of them flow well and we have a fairly good idea where they belong chronologically. Put those ones in The Maid of Honor and the Best Man. Don't worry about the other ones. So that's what I'll do. By my thinking that's the arcs with the Bounts and the Reigai. If the person who voted doesn't agree either post a review or send me a PM. I'm sorry but I don't know who you are so I can't sing your praises in my note. On that note please welcome: Corrupted Kestrel who made this story a favorite of theirs and SakurA-VioletA who is following it. Anyways I'm gone for now to see if I can think of a way the punish you non-voters. Probably not but it won't stop me from trying. Bye for now. LadyAnnaLee_

_Btw: I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her Kakuchū no Ryū._


	16. 16: Home

Yuu was nervous. After a long discussion the teens from Karakura Town decided to forgive and forget those who had stood in the way of them rescuing Rukia. It was simply too complicated not to. Yuu reflected that the five of them were probably being forced to mature too quickly. Yuu found it easy to forgive, that's not why she was nervous. She was having an incredibly hard time forgetting. Forgiving belonged to the heart, Ichigo's center of strength, in this case a gift. Forgetting belong to the mind, Yuu's true power, in this case a curse.

Yuu was standing in a hallway outside a door, struggling to find the courage to knock. She hadn't talked to Ichigo about what she was about to do. Finally she tapped softly on the door. Part of her hoped that no one would hear her so she could run far away. She was out of luck.

Renji opened the door. When he saw Yuu he became confused.

"Yuu what are you doing here?"

Yuu swallowed and steeled herself, "Lieutenant Abarai, Good day. Is Captain Kuchiki receiving visitors? I would like to speak with him if he is."

A voice came from inside of the room, "Let her in."

Renji opened the door wider. Yuu took a moment to make sure she would present a neat image. Then she walked forward the necessary steps to enter the room. She made eye contact with the bedridden captain. He seemed to still be recovering if the head to toe bandages meant anything. As Yuu appraised him; he did the same to her. At the end of his examination he made a sound that made it clear he found her lacking. While his disappointment ticked her off Yuu wondered how she could do better.

Captain Kuchiki broke the silence. "Why are you here, Miss?"

"Katsu," Yuu supplied.

"Why are you here Miss Katsu?" he said again. "Despite what you may think I do not owe you anything."

Yuu swallowed again. Time to do what she came to do and get out of here. In a fast, fluid move Yuu bent at her waist to make a bow. She heard Renji's swift intake of breath. She did not see how Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes got just a tiny bit wider. Her fists were tight and her nails were making crescent shaped cuts into the palms of her hands.

Yuu spoke as clearly as she could, she practiced this morning, "I came to say thank you Captain. Thank you for saving Rukia from those mad men when Ichigo and I could not. Rukia is an invaluable friend and we owe a great deal to her. Again, thank you."

Yuu didn't rise from her bow. Renji kept looking from her to his captain and back to her. Captain Kuchiki didn't say anything nor did he remove his gaze from her. Yuu focused on the pain in her hands to keep from bursting in to hysterical laughter. Finally she could take it no longer and resumed an upright position. She did so slowly and made eye contact with the nobleman.

"Miss Katsu, I misjudged you. It is I,"

The rest of whatever the captain of Sixth division was going to say was cut off by Ichigo appearing in the window. The two males were caught off guard. Yuu merely scowled.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted

Renji head-butted Ichigo, "You idiot, the captain was about to say something really cool."

"How am I supposed to know that? Do you know where Rukia is?"

Yuu interrupted the alpha male display, "Rukia is missing again?" Her voice was full of dismay, "How could you lose her?"

Ichigo turn to look at her. "Yuu what are you doing here?"

Yuu did not lower herself to answer that.

"No Rukia's not missing I was just wondering if she was here. You want to come get her with me?"

"I'll catch up."

Ichigo nodded his acceptance of that plan and left the way he came. After Yuu was sure he wasn't coming back she bowed again.

"It appears I have been summoned." Yuu stood up. "I wish you a speedy recover Captain. Have a marvelous day, Captain, Lieutenant."

Yuu turned to leave. Her hand was on the door handle when Captain Kuchiki spoke up.

"Thank you Miss Katsu."

Yuu turned at her waist to flash the two Soul Reapers a smile. "No problem. I guess were even now."

Captain Kuchiki's head made a barely perceivable nod.

"Have a nice day Miss Katsu. Renji see her out."

Renji leapt up to follow the order. He opened the door for her. The two of them made their way out to the hallway. At the top of the stair Yuu spoke up.

"I can find my way from here Renji."

"Have a nice day Miss Katsu."

Yuu skipped down few steps. "Renji, my friends call me Yuu."

Renji gawked in horror as she finished going down the stairs.

**Scene Change**

Shūhei stood in respectful silence at the grave of his ex-captain's friend. He just finished telling the unmarked grave what had happened when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm not stalking you, I swear."

Shūhei didn't look up from where he was looking. "I know that, Yuu, right now I'm just glad you're here."

Yuu came to stand next to him. She took his left hand in both of hers. "Who's this?" She didn't seem to think it was odd that he was talking to a grave.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"They were a friend of Tōsen's and they died before I meet him. He would come here to think and since he was my captain I came too."

Yuu nodded. She let go of his hand to kneel on her toes in front of the marker. She put her hands together and bowed her head. Her eyes were closed.

"Hello, I hope that wherever you are that you're happy. I don't know what you would do about that Tōsen's betrayal but I want you to know we'll do something about it. Anyways don't worry about it. Bye, maybe I'll come back."

Yuu rose in a graceful manner. She returned to her spot next to Shūhei. He reached out to twine their fingers together. Yuu was solemn.

"That was well worded."

"I talk to my dad all the time, at least once a week. It's easy."

"Your dad?"

"Is dead, actually he's probably in the Soul Society. I don't know where though or even if he remembers me."

"I don't want to hurt you but, looking for him would be a waste of time."

Yuu let out a laugh. She pulled away and skipped down the path that lead away from the grave. Shūhei followed; he needed to get back to his division.

Just then a gust of wind blew by. It caught Yuu's hair tie. The tie started to fly away. Yuu let out another laugh and ran after it. She caught it and slipped the end of it between her teeth. She stopped and turned to look at the young adult as she pulled her back into a ponytail. Shūhei saw something glitter in her ears.

He caught up with her as she finished tying the red cord. He placed his tapered fingers under her chin. Yuu's breath caught in her throat. He turned her head to get a better look at her left ear.

In the lobe of her ear there was a gold loop with a red stone set at the bottom. A similar loop was in her upper ear. The difference was that the stone was yellow. A silver loop was in her inner ear. The stone of that loop was orange. He turned to look at her right ear.

There was also three piercings in that ear. The one on the lobe was silver with a purple stone. Her upper ear sported another silver loop; this one with a green stone. The stone of the gold loop on her inner ear was blue. He let go of her chin.

"These are interesting. Are they connected to you Zanpakutō?"

Yuu smiled. "No they were a gift from my dad. They belong to a set of twelve. He brought the set when I was four. It's real gold and silver and gems so, it was crazy expensive. My mom threw a fit that he spent so much on a gift I couldn't use. He said that they spoke to him and he had to buy them. He said he could wait to give them to me until I was thirteen. He never got the chance so Mom told me the story on my thirteenth birthday. She took me to get my lobes pierced. She grounded me for two weeks when she found out I made Ichigo do the other piercings. I wear them when I'm not in school. It helps me keep Dad close."

Shūhei nodded. "I like them."

Yuu was staring at the horizon, where the sun was setting. She flashed him a smile. "I still miss him. I live every day trying to make him proud." She spun to face him. "You know the Soul Society right?" At his nod she continued, "Great where's a decent place to watch to sunset?"

Shūhei bowed dramatically, "This way my lady."

Yuu giggled took the offered hand. He led her to a nearby hill covered in tiny purple flowers. She sat down with her knees bent. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees. Shūhei lay on his side with his head propped on his hand. Yuu was engrossed in the sunset and didn't notice that Shūhei was busy doing something else.

At the end of the spectacle Yuu stood. She stretched out on to her toes. She pointed her fingers at the sky. She stretched out as far as she could and then relaxed. She turned to look at Shūhei. He had stood at the same time but refrained from stretching. His hands were behind his back.

"That was nice, Shūhei. Thank you." Yuu was content.

Shūhei brought his hands from behind his back. In them was a bundle of the small purple flowers that doted the hill.

"For you. I hope you don't mind that I leave you here, but I have spent too much time away from my division." Shūhei hoped she would understand.

"Shūhei I'm touched." Yuu swept the flowers from his hands to her. "And yes of course. Run along to your division. I won't be offended."

Shūhei nodded his thanks and left. But not before he placed a swift kiss on Yuu's cheek.

Yuu's eyes were wide as the boy used Shunpo to dart off. Slowly her hand came up to trace where he had kissed her. Then a grin broke on to her face. Laughing Yuu took off down the hill.

**Scene Change**

Yuu looked at the Senkaimon. It was time to say good bye to the Soul Society. Yuu looked at the Soul Reapers who gathered to see the group off. Rukia was not coming with them even though she was present. Yuu understood; she just couldn't use words to explain it.

Captain Ukitake of the Thirteenth division handed Ichigo something. It was some kind of badge made of brown clay. It was an irregular pentagon with a stylized skull on it. It hung from a thick cord that was the same color as the badge.

"In the past there have been other useful Substitute Soul Reapers. They are given a Substitute Soul Reaper Badge. It will tell other Soul Reapers who you are and it will help you become a Soul Reaper.

"Thank you Captain." Ichigo said. "But I can't,"

Yuu stepped on his foot and muttered in his ear, "I don't need one; take the thing."

Ichigo recovered, "But I can't express how honored I am by this."

"Oh don't worry," Captain Ukitake reached in to his pocket. "I have one for Miss Katsu as well."

Yuu bowed slightly as she reached out for the offered badge. "Thank you Captain. It is an honor."

"The honor is ours."

The Senkaimon opened. It was time for final goodbyes. Yuu looked around and smiled. She held eyes contact with everyone gathered for just a moment. Shūhei got two moments and a slightly bigger smile. Yuu turned back to the Gate just in time to hear the leader of the Karakura group give her an order.

"Yuu, lead the way."

Yuu nodded and dashed into the space between worlds.

**Scene Change**

Yuu thought that the device that saved them from falling to their deaths looked like a magic carpet. Mr. Urahara was driving. For once he was serious.

"By now you've heard the truth about me.

Yuu let her legs dangle over the side as Ichigo responded in the affirmative. The shop keeper turned to face the group. One of his hands was in a fist on the floor. The other was on his knee. His head bowed in apology. Yuu watched him from the corner of her eyes.

"I want you to know I'm so sorry Ichigo."

"Don't," Ichigo interrupted him. "I don't care. I don't know all of your reasons but you did help and probably saved our lives"

Yuu piped in, "Consider us even."

"I do have one question," Ichigo continued. "Why didn't you tell us? Did you think we would run away scared?"

Mr. Urahara had returned his hat to his head. At Ichigo's question he snapped open his fan. "That's exactly right!"

Ichigo elbowed him in the face. "Now that just pisses me off."

"You were taking it so well I didn't expect an elbow to the face."

Yuu said, "You should have seen it coming."

The rest of the trip pasted in silence save when someone asked to be left of and farewells were said. Yuu got off after Chad but before Ichigo.

She raced up the stairs to her apartment. She retrieved her key from where she put it before going to the Soul Society. She let herself in, removed her boots, and headed to the bathroom. Her mom was on a business trip so Yuu showered. She brushed her teeth while in the shower to save time. Yuu turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She scooped up her stuff. She walked to her room

Once there she tossed the clothes Uryû made her in to the corner of her room where dirty clothes belonged. She went over to her vanity and got out her jewelry box. She removed out her earrings and put them away with great care. She went to her bed and slipped Kakuchū no Ryū underneath, where she could get it easily but her mom couldn't find it. She placed her new badge next to it.

Yuu sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on one of the baggy t-shirt she used as pyjamas. She glanced around at the barely controlled chaos. Tomorrow she would start her summer work and return to her track training. But that was tomorrow. Tonight:

"It's _so _good to be home."

_Author's note: Hello LadyAnnaLee her. This chapter is a gift but, let's get there later. First off Yuu has two new followers: the hotpocket hunter and My Secretmoon. Also I got two reviews: two reviews for one chapter! I'm totally geeking out! GothChick88 posted her third review. Trust me things will go slow. They both are going to get extremely jealous and Yuu is so going to get pissed off. I hadn't thought of Shūhei and Ichigo having a "chat" but that sounds like a good idea. That means Yuu and Ichigo's boy will need to have a "chat" too. Also post more of your work! Like I said earlier this chapter is a gift for the one person who voted: Corrupted Kestrel. They also reviewed. I'm not too fond of the soul mate concept either and to be honest Yuu's not thrilled with it either. But I needed a reason for the two of them to have a conversation. I thought about for people for Yuu to hook up with. Yumichika Ayasegawa: Who I discarded immediately because the thought of the two of them together makes me squirm. Ikkaku Madarame: who is way too similar to Ichigo but not quite close enough. Izuru Kira: that would just be weird and if you can't figure out why I can't help you yet. And Shūhei Hisagi: he is one of my personal favorites and it seemed like a good match. The only problem was I couldn't think of a reason for them to have a conversation besides small talk. Yuu has too much energy to spend a lot of time in one place without a good reason. You say Yuu is an original OC. I can't begin to express what that means to me. She is so easy to write. My past OCs were angst ridden Mary Sues and I had to think long and hard about how they would react in situations. With Yuu I just let her take over. This is odd because some of her traits would normally annoy me to pieces and the others I wish I had. Again thank you for voting. There were two people I would believe if they said it was them and you where one of them. Announcements for everyone: I am going to write until the time skip. Then I'll do an epilogue and I'll be done with this story. The only anime arc I plan on including is the Bount arc. After I finish I'll do a separate story titled __The Best Maid and the Zanpakutō Rebellion. __After that I might do one or two of the movies as lengthy one-shots. This is by the request of Corrupted Kestrel. It just made sense to do it like that. Warning: The chapters are about to get insanely detailed as I'm re-watching the anime starting with the Bounts. Have you notices my notes get away from me when I get reviews? If that's why you don't review I don't blame you at all. Love forever LadyAnnaLee._

_Btw: I don't own Bleach but I did think up Yuu and her Kakuchū no Ryū._


End file.
